Passions of My Heart
by Yukitsu
Summary: During the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, six lost. We know what's been going on with the Urameshi team, but what about the other six contenders? How did they meet anyway? What about Jin and Touya's lovelife? Lovelife finally solved
1. Chapter 1

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers - Yu Yu Hakuho does not belong to me. They're owned by their owners (obviously). Anyway, I'm just borrowing, please don't sue.  
  
The idea of Touya and Jin being together struck me as I was watching Lantis and Eagle stare at each other. (Kawaii!!!) and I remembered the YYH episode that happened the day before. Then the idea of Touya actually being a girl came to me as I was attacked by my opposite-gender senses while I was watching his fight with Kurama. I just kinda know when the person, animé or not, is a homo, or somebody pretending that he/she is one of the opposite sex. Anyways, it's all kinda weird... (",) Well... on with the fic!  
  
Dedications to my dear Tomo-chan, Ayuro Shinja.  
  
And my soul sis, Ayori-neesan, Banana, and Gorrs  
  
* text * -- thoughts  
  
_ text _ -- emphasis  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
He stared at blue eyes. Eyes that gazed down on him tenderly as the owner took care of his injuries.  
  
"Touya...." Jin barely managed to whisper. His fight with Urameshi had drained him so much that he couldn't even stand on his own. Touya had to support him all the way to the room that they shared. *And Touya had been injured too...*  
  
"Nani?" Touya asked, startled. He thought that Jin was already asleep because he wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Taking care of... me.... Even though your also injured"  
  
"But I'm fine. Kurama-san didn't really hurt me all that badly."  
  
"Yeah right. If he didn't hurt you very badly, then why were you not able to get up?" Jin asked.  
  
"Uhh... You... you shouldn't talk. You lost a lot of strength, you have to rest." Touya finally stammered.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jin mumbled, already on his way to dreamland.  
  
"Baka...." Touya whispered affectionately. After dressing up all of Jin's injury, Touya got up and stumbled towards his bed, barely managing to curl up under the blankets before falling asleep, completely forgetting to clean his wound.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...." Jin yawned lazily as he stretched on his bed. *A good night sleep sure does wonders on a tired person.* He looked over to his teammates bed, expecting to find it empty, since Touya usually gets up at the crack of dawn. But instead of an empty bed, he found Touya curled up, still as a rock. His sensitive ears could hardly hear him breathe.  
  
"Touya!" Jin instantly got up and went to his friend's side.  
  
"Touya!" He shook Touya hard, trying to feel youki as well.  
  
Nothing  
  
Touya's beathing became more labored as Jin rolled him to his back. He was even paler than usual, almost as white as the walls. Jin put out his hand, intending to give some of his ki to Touya to help him, but nothing came. He was still short of energy.  
  
"Shit! Touya, wake up!" He was shaking him harder this time, noticing that Touya was deathly cold. "Shit!"  
  
Jin grabbed the sheets and yanked it off, hoping that it would wake him up. It always worked when Touya did it on him....  
  
What he saw made him gasp.  
  
Touya's belly, where Kurama had stabbed him was stained a dark red where the blood had spilled and dried. Almost the whole of his chest and his bed was painted with the same pigment. Dying...  
  
As Jin stared at his friend, it became silent. Awfully silent... Jin finally noticed that Touya's breathing had stopped.  
  
"Touya!" Without thinking, he opened Touya's mouth and covered it with his own, forcing as much oxygen as he could into his friend. He repeated it again before getting up to pump Touya's chest, making sure that he did everything correctly, totally ignoring the feeling under his hands.  
  
Touya coughed, rolled to his side and started breathing deeply.  
  
Jin gave a sigh of relief, before sinking to sit on the bed besides Touya's head.  
  
"Baka! Don't ever do that again!" He managed to growl at Touya.  
  
Touya looked up at him wearily and muttered his thanks.  
  
Jin gathered Touya in his arms and rested his friend's head on his lap. Touya, caught unaware, gasped and stared at him, although his view of Jin was totaly lopsided.  
  
"Baka.... You don't know how scared I was... baka...." Jin whispered, making Touya gaze at him in confusion. *He... cares?*  
  
"Gomen.... I forgot to clean up, and the wound just sort of opened and I didn't know.... Gomen..." Touya said in a low whisper. *He really cares?*  
  
Jin made an effort to look cheerful and carried Touya to his own bed. He really had been scared. He had seen most of his teammates die in front of him, but it didn't affect him. But when Touya almost died, he had been scared.  
  
So scared, in fact, that he panicked.  
  
And he never panics.  
  
Never.  
  
He didn't know why, though. Why he had been scared. Sure they were close, he was closer to him than to any other of his teammates. But not by much. Despite Jin's cheerful appearance, he was really usually left to himself by his other comrades when not in battle. Only Touya accompanied him. Jin knew that he shouldn't think that there was something deeper about it, Touya was friendly with everybody. Seemed to care for everybody, even that baka Bakuken!  
  
But why? Why do I feel this way?  
  
Is it possible that I...  
  
"Jin?" Touya inquired silently, trying to ignore how warm the bed was against his own cold skin. Jin looked up at him, startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm going to clean you up. Look at yourself!" he went off to the bathroom to get a basin of warm water, clean rags and the first aid kit. And to reorganize his thoughts. *Jin, you're walking on dangerous grounds.... PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!*  
  
"Wait! I'll do it myself! You... you don't have to bother!" Touya protested, trying to get up as Jin approached him. He winced as pain shot up and down his body. *Shit!*  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind. Remember, you helped me last night. Consider this as my payment." he said as he laid the things down on the table on the side of the bed.  
  
"No! I can manage... Thanks... really, but I-"  
  
"You lost more than half your blood and almost all of your youki. You can't _possibly_ manage"  
  
"But... but... I... You.... You don't have to! I... I can do it myself." Touya vehemently protested, doubting inside if he really could.  
  
"Why not? Do you have some _secret_ that you're keeping from me?" Jin asked, staring intently at Touya's eyes.  
  
*I did feel _something_ under that* Jin thought as he remembered the time he pumped his chest  
  
"Of course not!" Touya instictively denied. Jin narrowed his eyes. *I'm _sure_ I felt something. He's a...*  
  
"There's nothing. Ok?" Jin stared at her.  
  
"Ok....I... I'm... I'm... a... a..." Touya clutched at his chest, a blush creeped to his cheeks as he turned his head away from Jin's intense stare, desperately trying to make up an excuse. But drew up a blank.  
  
"Well?" Touya decided that he couldn't lie anymore. *Oh God,please help me!*  
  
"I'm a girl." he --- _she_--- whispered in shame.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I finished a chapter! I really finished a chapter!!! For the first time in my life, I actually typed down a YYH fanfic! (The others are handwritten) Thank you so much for reading this... thank you soooooooooo much! Soooo, do I continue? or do I not? It all depends on the reviews that I'll receive... heck, I'll be happy to get flames. It means that somebody's actually reading and thinking about this. (",) Anyway, thanks again! ja! -- ----Yuki Kitsune no Tsuki  
  
Glossary.  
  
Nani - What  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
Gomen - Sorry / I'm sorry  
  
Tsuzuku - To be continued  
  
June 1, 2002  
  
I never got around to making a plot with this, but Touya and Jin has been in love with each other for the longest time before this happened. Just in case some of you find it fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own them... yadda yadda yadda. They belong to Togashi- san... blah blah blah.... Don't sue  
  
I decided to continue. I felt guilty for not continuing... ::sigh:: I never could stand unfinished fics. ::sigh:: Neeways, go on... read on. (Even if it's not really that good... ::mutter mutter::)  
  
Dedications to my bestfriend, Tomo-chan. Hi Ayuro-chan!  
  
And to my beloved soul sis, Ayori-neesan and Gori-chan. Banana-chan, hi!  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm a girl" Touya whispered in fear. *He's going to hate me. I just know it* Her heart throbbed with a dull pain.  
  
"I figured out that much" Jin said, shrugging. *I knew it! Gosh I'm so happy! Wait, wait, wait. Happy? Were'd that come from?*  
  
Touya looked up sharply, "You knew?" *He knew? He knew all along that...*  
  
"For a while now, yeah" Jin admitted, wringing a clean rag.  
  
"But you don't mind?" Touya asked fearfully.  
  
"Not really. I mean, I was hurt that you kept it from me, but I understand." *Of course I don't mind. I'm _happy_ about it*  
  
"Gomen, but you _really_ don't mind?"  
  
"Nope." Jin approached her and proceeded with taking her shirt off.  
  
"_What_ are you doing?!" Touya pushed Jin's hand away.  
  
"Getting you're clothes off. What does it look like?"  
  
"But... but... " Touya stammered at the blunt assault at her senses. *He doesn't mind...*  
  
"Look, I'm not going to be able to clean your wound if your not going to take off your shirt. I'm pretty open minded, you know." Jin said gently, looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"I can do it myself. You don't have to bother."  
  
"Baka! You can't even stand up!" he touched her shoulder "I'm not going to do anything to you. Trust me" Touya didn't know why, but she did. She nodded her consent. *Gods... what is this that I'm feeling?*  
  
"Good" Jin proceeded with taking her front shirt off, taking the sash with it. Touya wore a thick, netted body shirt underneath, Jin took that off too, exposing Touya's pale skin. He ignored her tightly bandaged and bruised chest, courtesy of their "leader", and concentrated on the stab that she had received from Kurama. Jin whistled in awe, the wound was deep. If Jin remembered correctly, that vine sword went all the way out of Touya's back. The wound had mostly clotted, but some blood was still getting out. Jin gently applied pressure and gave what youki that he could spare to speed up the clotting, trying hard with an effort to not notice how cold her skin was. Touya winced slightly at the sudden warmth, she was used to feeling cold. She was a koorime, after all. Banished, but still Koorime. She marvelled at the feeling that she was experiencing. Having Jin's touch on her made her head spin in turmoil. She felt her chest tightening painfully.  
  
When the bleeding had stopped, he wiped the skin around it gently with the damp rag, washing away the bloodstains and dirt. He applied healing salve gently and made her turn around.  
  
"Wha - what?" she asked in a daze.  
  
"Turn around. I can't bandage it yet. I still have to clean the wound on your back." Jin said simply, his breathing slightly quickening, if he talked more now, Touya would certainly now how much he wanted her. *Want her.... That's new. It's been ages since I last wanted somebody this much* The tightening of his muscle in between... well... was telling him as much. And he couldn't risk hurting Touya. Not now... Not ever.  
  
"Oh, Ok" she turned her back on her, exposing the continuation of the stab. It was in better shape than the front one, atleast the wound had clotted. He repeated what he did to the front wound and quickly bandaged it, trying to pay no attention to her.  
  
Touya turned back to look at him, her breathing had noticeably quickened. Jin overlooked it as pain from the wound and tried to control his voice as he cheerfully gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"There! That wasn't so bad"  
  
"Ah. Arigato" Touya murmured in a husky voice. She looked up at him and they gazed at each other, their feelings showing plainly in their eyes. *I want you*  
  
"I want you... so much..." Jin whispered huskily as his lips covered hers in a hungry kiss. Touya was in turmoil. Gone was the cheerful, boyish comrade that she had; in it's place was a passionate creature, hungry. *Hungry for me* she couldn't help thinking. She wanted him, she knew that, but she didn't want Jin to take her then leave her to be hurt afterwards. She had been hurt enough. Her mind screamed out in protest but her treacherous body reacted to Jin's touch instictively. Her hands went to clutch at the clothe over his chest, responding passionately to his touch. *I trust him... he won't hurt me...* She totally abandoned thinking and completely ignored the pain of her wounds, completely giving herself to Jin, to the man that she had unknowingly fallen in love with. *I trust him...*  
  
Tsuzuku????  
  
~~~~~  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.................. I totally, totally, TOTALLY suck at writing romances. GOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN to all those readers who found my fic bad. I just suck, I know it! My only successful fic so far is my Kurama - Hiei yaoi fic... and I haven't even typed it yet.... Other authors-sama! Minna-sama!!! Tasukete!!!!!  
  
I was going to ask Kurama-sama for help. But he was busy. ::sigh::  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions, flames, whatsoever.... e-mail me at yukitsuyk@yahoo.com. or just review. I might even think of writing a continuation. ::shrugs:: Ja!  
  
Glossary  
  
Baka - idiot, or something like that  
  
Tsuzuku - To be continued  
  
June 2, 2002 


	3. Chapter 3

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH isn't mine. Obviously. They belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Thanks to my dear bestfriend, Tomo-chan. Ayuro-chan, Arigato!  
  
And to my soul sis, Ayori-neesan. Hi sis!  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heaviness... the feeling that takes hold of a person between sleep and full wakefulness. So heavy in fact, that Jin could barely lift his eyelids open. Jin wanted so badly to go back to sleep that his body was craving so badly. But that damn light on his eyes were pulling him to the opposite direction.  
  
"Argghhhh!!!" Jin roared in frustration, violently sitting up in bed.  
  
"Stupid sun!!!!!" he stood up and stalked to the window, looking around for something to cover the curtainless thing.  
  
"Stupid Hotel!!! Stupid tournament!!!" he stomped off to Touya's bed and, without another thought, pulled the bloody covers to hang up the window.  
  
Wait... bloody?  
  
"Touya!" Then, memories of what happened flooded Jin's brain.  
  
He turned quickly around and found Touya curled up comfortably in his bed.  
  
Which Jin found entirely strange.  
  
Touya was usually a very, _very_ light sleeper. And it worried him that she was still asleep, even through all the racket he just did.  
  
He looked closely for signs of breathing and was relieved to find a normal one. Just then, Touya opened her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Jin?" she croaked out hoarsely. Looking around blankly.  
  
"Hmm?" Jin answered, half expecting her to beat him up for what he did just a few hours ago. He took advantage of her even though she was injured. *Some trustworthy fool you are.*  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Completely surprised at the nonchalant question, it took sometime for him to get his bearings. "Uhhh... late afternoon. Why?"  
  
"Why is it so dark?" she asked in puzzlement. She winced as Jin abruptly yanked the sheets off the window.  
  
"That's why" he shrugged then seeing her pained expression, he apologized. "Gomen."  
  
"Daijobu... " Touya mumbled. She yawned. She wanted to go back to sleep so badly that she forgot about whatever happened. What happened...  
  
She gasped and abruptly sat up.  
  
And almost fainted with the sudden pain.  
  
"Touya!" Jin exclaimed as he moved quickly to catch her falling frame.  
  
Touya moaned. Her brain was being drowned in pain.  
  
"Oooooooohhhhh.... Sorry Jin." she mumbled.  
  
"Shhhh.... It's okey.... Relax.... You're safe now..." Jin whispered to her.  
  
"Hmm...... K....." she paused "Jin?" she continued raggedly. She had to apologize. Now  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About... about last night.... ummm... I.... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? About what?" Jin asked, confused.  
  
"Well... about, you know, what happened..."  
  
"You regret it?" Jin asked, hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes! I mean no! B-but, aren't you angry at me?"  
  
"Why?" a confused Jin asked  
  
"Aren't you? Well, I mean... I dragged you into something you didn't want to be into... and... and... I didn't do anything to stop you from making that mistake that you'd regret.... And... and... I don't... deserve you at all...." she stammered in a rush.  
  
"Didn't want to be into? Mistake? Regret? You don't deserve me? What the bloody _hell_ are you talking about?!" he yelled at her as he put her down the bed.  
  
"You know what I mean." Touya said.  
  
"No. I don't. Explain." Jin said tartly, abruptly sitting down on the bed again.  
  
"I mean... don't you find me weird? Revolting? Disgusting? I mean... especially now that you know that I'm a woman?" He should after all.  
  
"No. Not at all. In fact, I've come to respect you even more."  
  
"What?" *He does?*  
  
"You are one of the bravest, strongest and admirable women that I know. To tell you the truth, I've even come to be proud of being your friend."  
  
"Honto ka?" Touya asked, hope flickering her heart. Friend... Gamma was her only friend. He knew the truth... But he died in the hands of Kurama.  
  
"Ah. Honto. And what about this not deserving me stuff?" *Oops..*  
  
"Umm... Na-nandemonai.... I was just babbling" Touya stammered.  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow. "Uh - huh... yeah right.  
  
"Honto ni!" Touya insisted  
  
Jin shook his head and shrugged "If you say so..."  
  
Touya nodded vehemently. She inwardly sighed in relief. She really didn't want to explain her feelings for him. Not when she herself didn't understand it either. Did she _love_ him?  
  
"Now it's my turn" Jin muttered  
  
"Your turn for what?" Touya raised a thin eyebrow  
  
Jin took a deep breath "Touya, I am so sorry for doing that to you."  
  
"What?" Touya asked, confusion and hurt plain in her voice. Now its her turn to be confused.  
  
"I mean... I promised myself not to hurt you. And I told you that I won't do ANYTHING to you. And I even asked you to TRUST me. And then, I took advantage of you.... I'm sorry..."  
  
"But I did that willingly. I WANTED that too. There's nothing to be sorry about." Touya uttered softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jin asked uncertainely.  
  
"Hai." *I'll never be angry with you. I love you... I think....*  
  
"Well, let's go have something to eat. I'm famished" Jin suggested cheerfully, happily relieved if a bit uncertain.  
  
"Hai." Touya replied, making a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"Ai no baka" Jin muttered. Touya didn't hear him.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!! I managed another chapter!!!! HAHAHAHAH ::jumps in ecstasy:: HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Forgive me ::calms down and wipes the tears from her eyes:: I'm a bit overly happy. Sorry though... it's kinda sappy. I REALLY SUCK at writing mushy and romantic and sappy scenes. It IS pretty short ne? Actually, I suck at writing, period! heheheh... ummmmm..... some comments? please? onegai?  
  
Glossary  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Daijobu - it's alright/ are you alright  
  
Onegai - please  
  
Ai - love  
  
Baka - idiot/ fool  
  
Honto - Really/ It's true  
  
Tsuzuku - To be continued  
  
June 3, 2002 


	4. Chapter 4

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: Yu yu, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, The rest of the gang...... They're mine. ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Joke. Of course they aren't. It's obvious isn't it? They belong to their rightful owners. Mainly Yoshihiro Togashi - san.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my dearest Tomodachi-chan, Ayuro Shinja. Tomo- chan! This is for you!  
  
This also for you, Ayori-neesan! Banana!  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After eating breakfast, they pair went into the woods for a walk. They strolled along in friendly silence and companionship.  
  
"Touya?" Jin said suddenly  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"There's a spring up ahead. Would you mind if we go there?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm feeling kinda thirsty anyway."  
  
"Good." as they proceeded to the spring, they bumped to another pair.  
  
Actually, Touya bumped into a large man with big muscles and long blue hair shaved at the sides. She winced as she felt a pain at her abdomen.  
  
"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" the larger man said, shoving Touya roughly. His companion, a kid with brown hair and green eyes elbowed him.  
  
"It's your fault, Chu." he muttered to him.  
  
"My fault?! They're the ones who bumped me!" Chu exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right." the kid turned to them, as he was about to apologize for his companion, Jin walked forward. He had just saved Touya from falling  
  
"Hey, apologize to her!" Jin exclaimed at Chu  
  
"He's the one who should apologize to me!" Chu exclaimed.  
  
"I said APOLOGIZE!!" Jin yelled at him  
  
"No! Let _him_ apologize to me!" Chu yelled at him.  
  
Before Chu could start glaring at them, Jin had already delivered a punch. It wasn't as powerful as he had wanted it to be, but it delivered the message. Chu was flung back a few feet. He straitened himself and spit out blood. He grinned at Jin and readied for a fight.  
  
"Yamero, both of you! That's enough!" Touya exclaimed, she clutched her belly slightly and glared at them.  
  
"No Touya. Not until he apologizes." Jin answered back.  
  
"Oooooo. Proteeeective." Chu taunted. Touya glared at him.  
  
"Stop, I said. NOW." Touya glared at both men with D-E-A-T-H spelled in her eyes.  
  
"Oh alright. Just because you said so. But I want him to apologize" Jin said, glaring at Chu.  
  
The kid nudged Chu. Chu ignored him.  
  
"It's okey, Jin. My wound doesn't hurt anymore." She withdrew her hand from her belly as if in proof. The kid elbowed Chu harder. Chu sighed  
  
"Oh alright. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Gomen nasai." Chu said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Hai, daijobu. Now let's go. " Touya gave him a breif nod. As she was going forward, she stumbled and almost fell flat on her face had Jin not caught her in time.  
  
"See? And that's because of you." He started glaring at Chu again.  
  
"Honto ka?" Chu approached the pair and kneeled next to her. "I'm really sorry. I really wasn't looking and I didn't know that you had a wound. And-"  
  
"It's okey. Really." she stood up, with the support of Jin and started forward. They headed for the spring and the other pair followed.  
  
"Hmm? What are you following us for?" Jin asked suspiciously.  
  
"We aren't. It's just that we're also headed for the same place as you are. I'm Rinku, by the way. And this alchoholic jerk is Chu"  
  
"Well, I'm Jin, and this is Touya." Jin deposited Touya on a rock and faced Chu and Rinku.  
  
"I know. I'm not deaf." Chu muttered.  
  
"Hn. No wonder you lost to Urameshi" Jin muttered.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Chu lunged at him but Rinku stopped him.  
  
"You should talk, Jin. You lost to Urameshi too." Touya chuckled.  
  
"Yes, well.... That is true.... But! At least we didn't loose the fight in the very _first_ round!"  
  
"Why you.... Hah! At least _I_ fought him fair and square. Not like somebody here who had to _cheat_."  
  
"What?!.... Atleast I wasn't defeated by a mere _headbutt_ of all things" As they continued fighting and arguing, Rinku approached Touya.  
  
"Umm... may I sit here?" Rinku asked politely, indicating the spot next to Touya.  
  
"Sure. You got tired of them too?" Touya asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Aah. Bunch of childish freaks." he muttered. Touya chuckled.  
  
"Say... you're from the Mashou Tsukai team, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Eh? Aah. We just fought yesterday. You're from the Rokuyukai team. I think, you were the only player who won."  
  
"Hai! That's true! My team mates are a bunch of sissies." Rinku said, his chest puffing out proudly.  
  
"Hai, that's what you said."  
  
"Hey lady?" Ringgo asked  
  
"Lady?" Touya echoed.  
  
"Yeah. You _are_ a girl aren't you. Jin said so. He said 'Hey! Apologized to HER' just a while ago"  
  
Touya sighed. "You tell him a secret and it takes him less than a day to blurt it all out."  
  
"Don't be angry, neechan. He's just overly protective of his koibito." Ringgo said, elbowing Touya, accidentally hitting her wound... hard. Touya winced in pain. Touya had just barely recovered and here was this brat hitting it all over again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, oneechan! Gomen!" Rinku kneeled in apology.  
  
"Daijobu. It's... okey." Touya gasped out. Jin quickly approached them and bonked Ringgo on the head.  
  
"Touya, daijobu ka?" Jin asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Daijobu, Jin. You shouldn't have hit Rinku like that." Touya scolded.  
  
"Daijobu 'neechan. Gomen, 'niichan, I didn't mean to do that to your koibito. I ju-"  
  
"Koibito?!" Touya and Jin exclaimed simultaneously. They looked at each other and blinked. Apparently, Touya didn't hear it when Rinku mentioned it before. Chu and Rinku exploded in laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Touya and Jin exclaimed at the Rokuyukai players.  
  
"Hahahah!!! You... you... look so goo... good together!" Chu managed to splutter between gasps.  
  
"Hahahah!!! A match made by Reikai!" Rinku uttered, giggling madly.  
  
"Yaoi couples are so cute sometimes...." Chu mumbled, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yaoi couples? Who? Us?" Jin asked, totally confused.  
  
"Baka! Touya's a girl!" Rinku admonished Chu.  
  
"Eh? He is? I mean, she is?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Any problems?" Touya said bitingly.  
  
"No...no.... Gomen. I just really thought that you're a... you know... I mean, after all... They always use the term 'he' at you. heheh..."  
  
Touya sighed and shook her head. She smiled at her three companions.  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, are you going to watch the Urameshi teams fight against the Uraotogi tomorrow?" she asked them.  
  
"I guess so. But I know who'll win. The Urameshi team can't loose to that Uraotogi team." Chu said determinedly.  
  
"Yeah. As long as you forget about Shishi Wakamaru, Kuramo Motaro, Uraura Shima, and Onji. Yeah, they can win." Touya muttered.  
  
"You're so pessimistic, Touya." Jin chided her.  
  
"I guess so... but let's think of it this way: Both teams have defeated the same number of enemy teams, but the Urameshi team had more player loses than the Uraotogi team players who had almost none. Really, and when I compare them...."  
  
"Yeah well, anyway, do the two of you want to come with us when we watch? We could meet at the entrance of the hotel before the match" Jin said, inviting Chu and Rinku.  
  
"Ummm... Sure! It'll be better than watching alone with _him_" Ringgo accepted, pointing at Chu.  
  
"Eh??? And who is the moron who always loses the tickets?" Chu retorted.  
  
"Yeah? At least I always wake up on time!"  
  
As they argued, Touya and Jin crept away.  
  
Tsuzuku... ~~~~~~  
  
Gee... another weird chapter, full of dialogues. This is my idea of how the six(Jin, Touya, Shishi, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki) of them got along, but it revolves mainly on the Wind warrior and Ice warrior (Jin and Touya). Actually, it revolves around Touya mostly. I'll try to finish the story on the next couple of chapters. But no promises. Umm... I do promise, though, to try and make a better chapter. That I promise. I'll try. really. But no lemons though. I suck at lemons. Nah! I suck at everything! (",)  
  
Ideas? Comments? Complaints? Anything? e-mail me at carje1@hotmail.com Tasukette! Maihime-chan!  
  
Glossary  
  
Nani - What  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Yamero - Stop  
  
Oneechan/ 'neechan - older sister  
  
Oniichan/ 'niichan - older brother  
  
Koibito - lover/ sweetheart  
  
Aah - it's like a grunt. But it means 'yes'  
  
Eh - like 'Aah' only this one means 'what'  
  
Tomodachi - 'friend'. Tomo-chan!  
  
Tsuzuku - 'To be continued' ... Reviews first!  
  
June 3, 2002 


	5. Chapter 5

You people must be thinking that I'm a very irresponsible and slow writer. Not at all. I just tend to forget that I have fanfics that I have to update. I think I have around until Chapter 12 of this typed down. I'll post one every week or soo.... I'm just forgetful. ^_^  
  
P.S. look at the date I finished this below. Almost a year, ne?  
  
Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: Yu yu, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, The rest of the gang...... They're mine. ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Joke. Of course they aren't. It's obvious isn't it? They belong to their rightful owners. Mainly Yoshihiro Togashi - san.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my dearest tomodachi-chan! Ayuro-chan!  
  
And also to beloved soul sis, Ayori-neesan  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
TEXT - emphasis/ BOLD  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
"Hey! You two! We're here!!" Jin waved enthusiastically as he bellowed for Chu and Rinku.  
  
"What took you so long?" Touya asked as the two Rokuyukai players emerged from the Kubikukuri hotel doors.  
  
"Damned kid lost the tickets again" Chu muttered, jerking his thumb at Rinku. Rinku made a face  
  
"Damned ape woke up late. Again" He muttered back.  
  
"Maa maa... Let'g get going. We're going to be late. I don't want to miss a fight" Jin interjected.  
  
They all headed for the stadium, where, only days before, they lost to the Urameshi team.  
  
On the way there, they made small talks. Keeping in comfortable companionship. As they neared, a very powerful ki reached their senses. Touya shivered, not from the cold(she never gets cold) but from the creepy feeling she was having. The ki inveded her senses, and in her unhealed state, she almost fainted.  
  
"Wha-what was that?" Jin asked shakily. He shuddered.  
  
"I think, that was the 'Masked Warrior' we just felt." Touya took a deep breath and stood up straight.  
  
"'Masked Warrior' who? You mean the fifth member of the Urameshi team?" Rinku asked  
  
"Hai. I think that she must be passing her power over to Urameshi or something." Touya explained  
  
"How'd you know?" Chu asked curiously.  
  
"Touya's good at this kind of stuff. Her senses are amazing. She can sense things or ki even if they're masked." Jin said quickly.  
  
Chu raised an eyebrow. He and Rinku looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Jin." Touya mumbled, blushing. Jin looked around blankly.  
  
"Sure, anytime, Tou."  
  
Chu and Rinku burst into laughter. Touya blushed even more.  
  
"Let's go. You don't want to be late, do you?" Touya said haughtily and marched forward.  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"What the bloody HELL is going on here?!" Chu exploded.  
  
The other three wordlessly stared at the empty stadium. Jaws slack and hanging.  
  
"Where are all the people?!" Chu continued.  
  
"Well... We must have gotten something wrong..." Touya murmured.  
  
"The date?" Jin asked  
  
"No." Touya stared at her ticket and slapped herself on the head. "What an _IDIOT_ I _AM_!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We're at the wrong stadium! We're supposed to be at the OTHER side of the island on the OTHER stadium!" She hurried outside and the others followed.  
  
"What kind of a stupid.... Bloody hell.... K'so.... Idiot!" Touya gave a string of foul words as they quickly walked to the other stadium, following her lead.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Touya. It isn't your fault." Jin said comfortingly. His ears was starting to redden from what he was hearing. Even Hiei would admire her fluency at swearing.  
  
"I should have known! I could SENSE that that stadium was empty, I just didn't bother to comprehend." Touya bit out.  
  
"It's okay." Touya relaxed a little as Jin patted her shoulder. She was ashamed to say it, but she didn't think about what she sensed because she was thinking of HIM. Of Jin. What made it worse, now Jin probably thought that she was useless for not being able to use her abilities properly. She had been humiliated, and twice in a week was just too much.  
  
She let her senses roam around as she was thinking. Letting it lead her feet towards the stadium. It reached out easily to every corner of the woods. As they were nearing the stadium, a pull tugged her from her thoughts. She looked around and realized that her senses had picked up something. She concentrated for a bit and sucked in air in a gasp.  
  
"Touya, daijobu ka?" Jin asked woriedly.  
  
"Hai. Jin, Urameshi is there." She pointed to her right. The others stared at her and was going to head out when she stopped them.  
  
"Matte. There are youkai around him. And a ningen. I think that the youkais are trying to kill him."  
  
"Then we should hurry up and help him!" Rinku exclaimed. He and Chu galloped to where the Urameshi team's leader lay.  
  
"Are you coming? Let's go!" Jin grabbed her wrist and tugged her with him.  
  
They arrived as Rinku knocked out one of the youkais. Touya gave them an all-over look and came to a conclusion. The youkai were weak. As the remaining two attempted to escape, Jin tugged at her wrist and dragged her to confront the beasts. She had barely managed to regain her composure when the pair met up with them. Jin gave a grin and Touya glared at them icily. They stared for a second before running of.  
  
"Cowards" Chu muttered. They all approached the ningen girl hugging Urameshi protectively. As Chu, Rinku and Jin teased her, Touya went back to contemplating.  
  
What did she feel about Jin? Did she love him? Was a youkai.. a KOORIME no less even capable of love? She didn't understand her own feelings. But she knew that whenever she's with Jin, she felt strange. She felt warm all over, which was virtually impossible considering her heritage.  
  
Did she actually love him?  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Hmmm.... Gomen nasai, minna-sama. I'm sorry for making you read this peice of crap. I'm afraid that I'm a hopeless case. I just can't write properly. ::sigh:: But, anyway, I'm sorry if the fic lacks details. I guess that I'm more of a dialogue person.  
  
Hiei: Damn talkative ningen  
  
Yukitsu: Hn. You're just mad that I haven't mentioned you in the fic yet.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yukitsu: You're JEALOUS  
  
Hiei: Damn stupid ningen.  
  
Yukitsu: ::pouts:: ::glares:: Don't try me...  
  
Any way, minna-sama, there will be yaoi in this story. Maybe the next chapter...  
  
Glossary: (I almost forgot)  
  
Maa maa - Sort of like "Calm down, calm down" or something comforting.  
  
Hai - "Yes"  
  
K'so - Swear word. Something like "Shit" or "Damn".  
  
Matte - "Wait"  
  
Daijobu - If it's a question, it's "Are you alright". If it's a statement, it's "I'm alright" or "It's alright"  
  
Minna - "Everybody"  
  
Tomodachi - "Friend"  
  
Arigato - "Thank You"  
  
Gomen nasai - "I'm sorry"  
  
Tsuzuku - "To be continued"  
  
If you have anything to say... ANYTHING at all...you could just review using FF.net  
  
June 4, 2002 


	6. Chapter 6

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: Yu yu, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, The rest of the gang...... They're mine. ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Joke. Of course they aren't. It's obvious isn't it? They belong to their rightful owners. Mainly Yoshihiro Togashi - san. I thank him from the VERY bottom of my heart for creating YYH and also HxH  
  
This for my tomodachi-chan, Ayuro-chan. Tomo-chan, this is for you! Gorri- chan too!  
  
This is also for my beloved soul sis, Ayori-neesan.  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
TEXT - emphasis/ BOLD  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Touya, daijobu ka?" Jin asked.  
  
"Hai. Daijobu." Touya assured. They were in the room that they shared, resting after watching the fights, even though they only managed to watch the fight between Genkai and the clown. They still haven't recovered enough from their earlier battles against the Urameshi team.  
  
"You seem a bit preoccupied. What's wrong?" Jin asked bluntly.  
  
"Eh?" *He noticed? He's becoming a bit sensitive now*  
  
"What's wrong?" Jin repeated.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about something" Touya truthfully said.  
  
"It's not your fault" Jin said perceptively.  
  
"What's not my fault?" Touya said bitingly. *He really _is_ getting perceptive*  
  
"What happened earlier. You didn't know."  
  
"I should have known!" Touya exploded. She wasn't bothered that she made a mistake. What bothered her was _why_ she made the mistake and in front of _who_ when she did it. She was humiliated and she didn't know what the hell is her feelings for him exactly is.  
  
"Yes. You should have. But you didn't and it doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it does! We weren't able to watch the match because of my bungle and we just wasted our time and perfectly good tickets."  
  
"But it doesn't matter. They didn't mind, did they? They even should thank you. Yusuke too. If you hadn't _bungled_ Yusuke and his girl'll be dead and Chu and Rinku wouldn't have had their fun." Jin pointed out.  
  
"But what about you? What about me?" Touya was getting hysterical by the second and Jin was just remaining calm.  
  
"Touya, calm down" he ordered. Touya shut up.  
  
"...." She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Touya... " Jin continued.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay. Everything is all right. All right?" Jin said jokingly.  
  
"Hai." Touya sighed. She lied down on her now clean bed and pretended to go to sleep. Jin stared at her for a couple of minutes before going to his own bed and taking a nap. Touya slept fitfully after that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Touya muttered as she stared around into infinite blackness. The only thing that she could see was herself. She couldn't even see the ground. Suddenly, her feet sank into the 'ground' at her feet. She gasped as coldness surrounded her, chilling her to the bone... which she found entirely alarming. Koorime never gets cold. Suddenly, out of the darkness came a figure. A figure as familiar to Touya as her own.  
  
"Jin!" Touya called, starting to panic. She was down to her waist already!  
  
"Jin! Tasukette!" She called out desperately. He stared blankly at her.  
  
"Sayonara... Touya...." Jin whispered as she sank to her chest.  
  
"Jin... What's wrong with you?" Touya asked desperately. Her heart constricted painfully at Jin's cold stare. Jin turned to leave. She sank to her neck.  
  
"Jin... iya... Matte." Touya whispered helplessly as Jin turned and left her alone.  
  
"Jin! Iya! Matte! Onegai!" Touya shouted hoarsely as the muck sucked her to her chin. She reached out a hand for she could speak no longer. The last she saw was Jin's retreating back... leaving her.  
"Iya!! Onegai! Don't go... Jin!" Touya screamed into her pillow. Jin woke with a start. He stared around, disoriented.  
  
"Jin!" he jumped as he heard her cry out his name. He went quickly to her bed and turned her over. She clutched the pillow tightly to her face and sobbed. Little pearls formed from the teardrops.  
  
"Touya! Wake up!" He shook her slightly  
  
"Onegai...." He heard Touya sob.  
  
"Touya... wake up!" He shook Touya harder and her eyes opened a bit. It focused on him and widened as she realized that he was there.  
  
"Jin!" She suddenly embraced him tightly. Clinging as if her life depended on it. Knowing Touya... it must be true.  
  
"Shhh... I'm here..." Jin didn't know why he had given that kind of assurance, but it calmed her down a bit. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Please don't leave. A-aisheteru... Please don't go..." Touya whimpered. Jin froze. He stared at her. But she had already gone back to sleep. This time though, it was deep and dreamless.  
  
Tsuzuku... ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... Gomen, minna-sama. Aside from being short, this chapter was the most... crappiest that I've written. Gomen, minna. But I just didn't know what to write. I've been feeling crappy and depressed lately, so I wrote according to my mood. Watch out for more of these... I've been depressed much these days. ::sigh:: Stupid Yukitsu.  
  
Hiei: You said it  
  
Yukitsu: You don't have to rub it in, you know.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yukitsu: I hate you.  
  
Hiei: Do I care?  
  
Yukitsu: No. ::sigh:: Go away.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Yukitsu: Just go. Leave me to my brooding  
  
Hiei: About who? That ningen bestfriend of yours that you fe---mnmn!!  
  
Yukitsu: ::blush:: You Jerk! ::turns into Youko Kurapika while still covering his mouth::  
  
Hiei: Na- ::Is tied, gagged and warded by Youko Kurapika.::  
  
Youko Kurapika: Gomen, minna. ::turns back to Yukistu::  
  
Yukitsu: Well, bye, minna-sama. ::brood:: Maybe Kurama'll be free the next time... not some insensitive jerk....  
  
Glossary:  
  
Daijobu ka? - "Are you alright?"  
  
Daijobu - "I'm alright"  
  
Hai - "Yes" or "Yeah"  
  
Sayonara - "Good Bye"  
  
Tasukette - "Help"  
  
Aishiteru - "I love You"  
  
Gomen - "Sorry"  
  
Minna - "Everybody"  
  
Tsuzuku - "To be continued"  
  
Well, your comments and everything please. ::sigh::  
  
June 5, 2002 


	7. Chapter 7

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, The rest of the gang...... They're mine. ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Joke. Of course they aren't. It's obvious isn't it? They belong to their rightful owners. Mainly Yoshihiro Togashi - san. I thank him from the VERY bottom of my heart for creating YYH and also HxH. Just imagine what would happen to YYH if _I_ owned them....  
  
This is dedicated to my dearest bestfriends, Maihime-chan and Gorri-chan  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
TEXT - emphasis/ BOLD  
  
Before I forget, minna-sama, there's Shiwa and Suzuki yaoi here.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Touya slept deeply. She was so comfortable... and her head was pillowed so nicely between two warm things. *Mmm... feels nice....* She woke up for a second to adjust her position to make herself more comfortable and realized that the thing that was pillowing her head was Jin's arm and shoulder. While his other arm was around her waist. *How did he end up in my bed?* she thought, not remembering about her dream. She had an excellent view of Jin's smooth neck though. In fact, her face was less than three inches from it. If she just leaned in a little bit... she could kiss it. But she wouldn't do that... no way was she going to do that.  
  
But she couldn't resists. An inch more... There! She did it! She smiled slightly and was going back to sleep when Jin shifted. She ended up on top of him.  
  
"Jin..." Touya whispered. She stared down at him, memorizing every detail of his childish yet manly face. Each curve, each line, each angle... How she loved him.... She'd finally realize that much. She gave a wistful smile and snuggled closer, going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He woke up when she stirred, but didn't show it. He kept still and his breathing even, curious as to what Touya would do. He opened his eye a crack and peered out at her. She was staring at his neck. She stared some more before closing in and giving it a peck. Jin shivered as the warmth left his neck... She seemed to be going back to sleep, with her breathe tickling his nape. He decided in flash. He scooped her up, while still pretending to be asleep, and deposited her on top of him. This time, he kept his eyes closed. He heard her whisper his name and felt tingles go up and down his spine. After a while, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
He grinned as he opened her eyes, looking at her innocent face as she slept. He looked at her tenderly before tightening his embrace and going back to sleep himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Touya woke up several hours later to find Jin staring up at her.  
  
"Jin! Wha --- where--- ???" Touya looked around, disoriented.  
  
"Relax... We're in our room and in your bed."  
  
"Oh... I remember... But how did you end up here?" Touya asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Jin asked curiously  
  
"No... I only remember waking up in your arms then I went to sleep again." She said.  
  
"I see... Well... you had this dream, and you were screaming stuff and then I went to you and calmed you down. But you had hugged me and I couldn't make myself let you go, so I did the only natural thing to do. I went to under the covers with you and went to sleep." Jin shrugged at the last line.  
  
"I see..." she suddenly remembered her dream and stared wide eyed at him. "Did I say anything?" she demanded.  
  
"No. I couldn't understand whatever it was that you were screaming"  
  
"You sure?" Touya insisted  
  
"Well... Now that I think of it... you were like... saying my name or something of the sort. What _did_ you dream about anyway?" He pressed on  
  
"Uh... well... It was nothing! Right, nothing."  
  
"Yeah right." Jin agreed sarcastically  
  
"I can't remember anymore" Touya said with finality in her voice. Jin shrugged.  
  
"Wanna get breakfast? Then we're going to get the tickets for the Finals."  
  
"K... "  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You asshole! How could you lie to me! I TRUSTED you!" an upset voice yelled.  
  
Touya and Jin looked at each other in confusion. They sprinted behind a tree and listened. A blond, spiky haired man was trying to talk as a long haired, pretty looking guy screamed at him.  
  
Touya and Jin recognized them as the Uraotogi's leaders, Matsuoka Suzuki and Shishi Wakamaru. Jin raised an eyebrow, as if asking "What's going on?"  
  
"B-But... Shiwa.. I di-" Suzuki was cut off by an outraged cry from the shorter man.  
  
"Don't you EVER call me that! After you USED me! If only Genkai didn't drain me... I'd tear you apart with my bare hands!" Shiwa cried.  
  
"I'm SORRY! Ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  
  
"DIDN'T MEAN TO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO?!?!?!" Wakamaru was practically shrieking.  
  
"... I really didn't... Honto...."  
  
"Like I'd believe you... After you made me believe that you _loved_ me... and to think that I actually loved you back.... Then you _fuck_ me, then you'll tell me one day that you finally got BORED of me and leave me alone, confused and hurt. Then... then... then...." He sank to his knees.  
  
"I killed the original leader of the Uraotogi team and took his appearance, hoping to make it to the finals and defeat Toguro. All of this I did without you knowing. I know and I'm sorry. Please... will you forgive me?" He begged pitifully.  
  
"After all of that, you actually expect me to forgive you?" he demanded softly.  
  
"No" Wakamaru looked up at the blunt answer. He seemed to be saying "Why ask?"  
  
"But I want you to know that hurting you hurt me much more than anything and that eventhough I tried convincing myself otherwise, I still can't stop from loving you.... Aishiteru, Shiwa...." the blond looked beggingly at Wakamaru.  
  
A tear made its way down to the purple haired demon's chin.  
  
"Shiwa?"  
  
"You know... I just love it when you call me that..." a smile.  
  
It took Suzuki several seconds to comprehend what Wakamaru said. He gave one of his breath-hitching grins before scooping Wakamaru up in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Shiwa" he breathed in his hair.  
  
"I do, too. I always had, even when you broke me into pieces, I still did. That's why I was so angry at you..." Wakamaru admitted softly, his breathe tickling Suzuki's neck.  
  
Touya and Jin looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"That was something I didn't expect to see today..." Jin whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded.  
  
"Who's there?" Suzuki asked sharply.  
  
"Uh..." Jin peeked at them, flustered.  
  
"You! I know you! What are you doing here?" Suzuki demanded.  
  
"We were uh..." Touya stammered as she walked out from behind the tree.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on us" Shiwa accused.  
  
"We were not!" Jin declared.  
  
"Then what _were_ you doing?"  
  
"We were... " Jin looked around before brightening up. "We were having a romantic walk. Yeah... that's it.... In fact, we just got here when you called us"  
  
"You were?" Shiwa asked  
  
"We were?" Touya demanded in a whisper.  
  
"We were." Jin insisted firmly.  
  
"Prove it." Suzuki said mischeviously.  
  
"Prove it?" Touya squeaked.  
  
"OK." With a grin, Jin swept Touya in his arms and kissed her, long and hard.  
  
"Do you belive us now?" Jin asked as he let Touya go. Touya stared breathlessly at him. She looked at the gaping pair and turned redder than Kurama's hair.  
  
Shiwa started giggling and Suzuki rolled on the ground in chortling fits.  
  
"What?" Jin demanded, confused.  
  
"We know that you've been here longer than what you said. We were just testing you."  
  
Touya turned even redder. Jin gave them a sheepish grin.  
  
"Gee.... Gomen. We really didn't mean to eavesdrop. We really were just walking by and heard the commotion. We didn't want to disturb you so we just stayed put. And... well... " Jin grinned.  
  
"We don't mind, ne, Shiwa?" Suzuki said  
  
"You don't?" Touya inquired  
  
"We don't?" Shiwa demanded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?" Jin asked blankly  
  
"Well... I dunno. I just don't. I guess it's just because I saw a great show today." Suzuki answered slyly. This time, though, it was Jin who blushed. Touya couldn't get her cheeks to grow redder.  
  
"You got us there... We really weren't out for a romantic walk. We were going to get our tickets for the finals." Jin admitted  
  
"We were going there too. It's just that we crossed paths on the way." Suzuki smiled. He had just given Kurama the Fruit of Past Life and Shiwa's sword to Kuwabara. Now he just had to explain to his beloved Shiwa where it went to...  
  
"Let's go together?" Jin offered.  
  
"Sure!" Then, with one smooth motion, Suzuki put his arm around Shiwa's waist and pulled the swordsman with him.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well... that's it. *shrugs* Why? Were you expecting more? Hmm... By the way, for those who are expecting lemons.... Don't expect too much.  
  
Kurama: Why not?  
  
Yukitsu: You came?  
  
Kurama: Of course. I was invited.  
  
Yukitsu: Yeah. You were busy before, so I had Hiei come here. But he's a disaster. He blurted out my secret to every one reading. Not that there's many anyway...  
  
Kurama: So that's why I haven't seen my Hiei for sometime...  
  
Yukitsu: Gomen... *sweats*  
  
Kurama: I'm not mad. Oh, Happy Birthday!  
  
Yukitsu: Wai!! You knew?  
  
Kurama: Of course. Today is May 1 isn't it?  
  
Yukitsu: Yeah... Arigato!  
  
Kurama: It's OK. By the way, what are you planning to do about your lemons?  
  
Yukitsu: I'm no good at lemons. Although I have read loads of you and Hiei lemons.  
  
Kurama: *blush* You have?  
  
Yukitsu: Yeah. See? *opens a disk full of K+H lemons*  
  
Kurama: *turns redder* Oh my... *faints*  
  
Yukitsu: Kurama? *pokes* Hey! *pouts* Well, minna-sama. See ya!  
  
Glossary:  
  
Honto - 'It's true' or something like that  
  
Aisheteru - 'I love you'  
  
Gomen - 'Sorry'  
  
Minna - 'Everybody'  
  
Arigato - 'Thank You'  
  
Tsuzuku - 'To be continued'  
  
Your comments and complaints (I'm expecting that that's the only thing I'll get) please. 


	8. Chapter 8

Passions of my Heart by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Hiei, The remaining four, The rest of the gang...... They're mine. ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! jyodan des. Of course they aren't. It's obvious isn't it? They belong to their rightful owners. Mainly Yoshihiro Togashi - san. I thank him from the VERY bottom of my heart for creating YYH and also my other favorite, HxH. Just imagine what would happen to YYH if _I_ owned them....  
  
*text* - thoughts  
  
_text_ - emphasis  
  
TEXT - emphasis/ BOLD  
  
Before I forget, minna-sama, there's Shiwa and Suzuki yaoi here.  
  
And a bit of foreplay too. Though not much  
  
A little bit of Kurama and Hiei here too. (",)  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oi!" A voice bellowed at then as they were making there way to the ticket booth.  
  
"Oi! How's it going?" Jin bellowed back. Touya nudged him.  
  
"Fine. What're you doing here?" Chu asked as they neared the four.  
  
"Tickets." Touya explained curtly.  
  
"I see. We're here for the same reason too." He looked around and zeroed in on the lovebirds.  
  
"Hey, aren't you ShiShi Wakamaru? And you're that clown, Suzuki." Chu said loudly, obviously drunk.  
  
"Yes. We are." Suzuki bit out.  
  
"Aw... Don't be like that. You're starting to sound like Touya." Chu hiccuped.  
  
Touya blinked. Jin glared at Chu. Shiwa and Suzuki merely looked amused. Rinku elbowed the alchoholic.  
  
"Stop doing that Rinku. And don't glare at me like that Jin. I'm not going to take Touya away from you." Chu swaggered.  
  
"What?" Jin questioned flustered.  
  
"Aw... stop acting innocent. We know that you like Touya, and Touya likes you too. Why don't you just kiss and get together?" Chu drawled in an _extremely_ loud voice. Youkai started to stare and listen to them attentively.  
  
Touya and Jin stared at him. Jin looked at Touya. Touya, however, looked dazed.  
  
"What's wrong? There's nothing wrong with that. Touya's a Gi---" Rinku abruptly leapt up and clamped his hand over Chu's mouth.  
  
"Chu..." Touya called icily.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"If you ever tell ANYONE about my secret. You. Will. Die" As she hissed out the words, the temperature alarmingly dropped to almost the freezing point.  
  
"Touya! Dame yo!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Touya!" Suzuki ordered. Shiwa stared at Touya suspiciously before understanding dawned on him.  
  
"Mmmmmmm...." Chu mmmed. Rinku let go of his mouth.  
  
"Maa maa. No need to get uh... cold... I promise I won't tell anyone! Not _ONE_!" Chu promised, thumping his chest before exploding into loud laughs.  
  
"You make sure of that." Touya ground out before allowing the temperature to go back to normal. She sighed and walked to the now clear booth. The youkais parted before her like the Red Sea for Moses. She silently procured six tickets and went back her gaping group.  
  
"Nani?" she raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Uh... Are you Ok now?" Rinku cautiously asked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You're no longer possessed?" Suzuki added  
  
Touya sighed. "Look. I'm sorry for snapping, okey? I just lost it. I'm not very tolerant when it comes to teasing." she lied. Gamma used to tease her everyday. How could she not be used to it?  
  
"It's okey." Chu grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here's the tickets, by the way." She handed the set to him.  
  
"Huh? Ok." he pocketed it somewhere.  
  
"That's not a very good idea..." Rinku muttered  
  
"So! What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Chu asked  
  
"Me and Touya won't be doing anything" Jin quietly mumbled. Touya looked at him strangely. Jin was unusually quiet today. He seems preoccupied.  
  
Suzuki and Shiwa looked at each other before Suzuki replied. "Nothing."  
  
"Great! Then we can go to our room and have a drinking party!" Chu announced.  
  
"Drinking... party?" Shiwa blinked. Suzuki grinned predatorily at him while tightening his hold on the swordsman's waist.  
  
"We're game. Aren't we, Touya?" Jin gave a crooked grin.  
  
"I guess so. Just make sure that you don't get too drunk." She added a bit mischeviously.  
  
"Aw.. Touya! I won't! It's youuuuu who has a low tolerance for alchoholic drinks." Jin whined comically.  
  
"Well let's go! I have boxes of sake ready." Chu marched forward and the other five followed leisurely.  
  
"Have some more!" Chu poured Rinku another glass.  
  
"Hai hai! More!" Rinku squealed.  
  
"Chu... I don't ::hic:: think you should ::hic:: give him anymore." Touya interjected. She sipped at her cup and leaned on the sofa. She was on the floor with her back to the said sofa. Jin was sitting beside her, also on the floor.  
  
"Nah! Let the kid be, Touya." Jin retorted lazily.  
  
"He's drunk" Touya stated. She gave a discreet yawn  
  
"Yeah, well, so are you." Jin pointed out.  
  
"I am _not_" her face was almost as red as Kurama's hair  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm not drunk, Jin. You're the onmmphhh---" Touya was silence abruptly as Jin kissed her harshly. He put his arms around her and brought their bodies closer. Jin palmed the back of Touya's head, pushing her harder against him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Touya was shocked at first and started pushing him away. But when his tongue started invading her own mouth, instincts kicked in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back hard, participating in a tongue dance. Her head spinned in pleasure. A small part of her, though, told her to stop. But it felt so right! She kissed him with intense fervor. Her body was burning hotter and hotter every second! They twisted tongues some more before they seperated for air.  
  
Jin grinned and swooped down on her. She gasped as Jin trailed hot, wet kisses along her jaw through her neck. He came to her earlobe and bit it, licking it afterwards to soothe the pain and made her writhe for more. He trailed kisses on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking at the skin until the blood came to the surface, marking her as his. Touya gave an involuntary moan as he got to the hollow of her throat.... She hadn't experienced that much pleasure for almost a century already! Her self imposed chastity did that.  
  
"Oh..." Touya moaned throatily, clutching his broad shoulders  
  
And he was going lower...  
  
"Oi! Not here! Dame!" Chu waved frantically at them to stop.  
  
...Not until the ape decided to interfere.  
  
"Nanda, Chu? What are you doing here?" Jin asked stupidly.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, this is my room you're making out in." Chu gritted out sarcastically.  
  
"It is? I see.." Jin stared back at a _very_ dazed Touya. "It is?!" he sat up in surprise.  
  
Touya also righted herself, if a bit unstable. *That's funny... how'd I end up on the floor?* she thought vaguely in her her lust filled brain. She was so hot...  
  
"Gee... Gomen... hehe..." Jin looked sheepish. Rinku was sleeping on the sofa.  
  
"Lovebirds..." Chu muttered. They heard a moan behind him. He whirled around and gaped at Suzuki and Shiwa who were groping each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oi Oiiiiii!!!! Not here!!!" Chu shrieked frantically. He blinked when he caught a discarded yellow shirt. "Oiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hm... @_@ Uh... What was that?  
  
Kurama: A very limey fic.  
  
Yukitsu: Thanks a lot Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Am I detecting a hint of sarcasm?  
  
Yukitsu: Oh my! How perceptive of you. *mock swoon*  
  
Kurama: What's your problem?*frown*  
  
Yukitsu: Gee... Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun. I'm just a bit edgy.  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Yukitsu: My love life is moving slower than Touya and Jin's. Much, much, much, much slower. *pout*  
  
Kurama: I see. How about a nice little lemon?  
  
Yukitsu: You are a bad influence.  
  
Kurama: I know *grins* So.. about that lemon?  
  
Yukitsu: 'Bout who?  
  
Kurama: Touya+Jin, Shiwa+Suzuki and of course, Kurama+Hiei.  
  
Yukitsu: Touya+Jin, check. Shiwa+Suzuki, check. Kurama+Hiei, che--- what?!?!?! Are you trying to make me do a lemon of you?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Yukitsu: Hentai!  
  
Kurama: Pretty please? *smiles cutely*  
  
Yukitsu: All the lemons that I'll do are going to depend on the readers review. I'll write a lemon if they want me to. *shrugs* But I'm afraid that nobody's reading this anymore. *frowns*  
  
Kurama: *to readers* Review please! So she can do a nice lemon. She's good at it!  
  
Yukitsu: Ahem! *blushes* Liar!  
  
And I just realized, they are acting like some freaking ningens! VERY OOC!! Gomen! Well....... Ja!  
  
Glossary: (Do I have to do this?)  
  
Dame - 'don't' or something like 'stop'  
  
Oi - something to call attention  
  
ningen - 'human' that's you!  
  
gomen (nasai) - 'sorry'  
  
maa maa - something to calm someone  
  
nani - 'what'  
  
nanda - 'like 'what' or 'what is it?'  
  
Tsuzuku - 'To be continued'  
  
June 6, 2002 


	9. Chapter 9

Passions of my Heart by: Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH and all it's characters are all mine... Not! Of course they aren't. Not unless Yoshihiro Togashi-san decides to give them away to me... Anyways, YYH isn't mine. I just hope that YYH and also HxH (another creation of Togashi-san) could be mine. Although I can't imagine what would happen to them if _I_ owned them....  
  
Hmm... Arigato, Tomo-chan! ¦)  
  
"yadda" - dialogue  
  
*yadda* - thoughts  
  
_yadda_ - emphasis  
  
YADDA - emphasis/ bold. Or maybe the character's yelling. ó_ò'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnngggggggg..." Jin grunted as he woke up. He yawned widely, almost splitting his head in half, and stretched. He rolled to his side and cuddled his big, soft, warm pillow childishly. Hmmm.. his pillow had a peculiar scent today... *Smells like peach blossoms...* he thoughts vaguely before pulling his heavy pillow closer. The 'pillow' cuddled him too.  
  
"Ahn?" Jin looked closely at his 'pillow'. And it gazed back at him drowsily. ?!?!?!?!  
  
"Touya?" Jin questioned curiously. Touya blinked at him sleepily.  
  
"Jin..." Touya mumbled before cuddling closer and going back to sleep  
  
"I always end up waking with you by my side, don't I?" Jin murmured. He looked at her tenderly and smoothing her bangs away from her eyes. Normally, the koorime would normally look icy and cold. But when she's sleeping, she looked innocent and adorable. Seeing her sleep was making him love her more and more...  
  
Yes, he loved her. He had finally come to terms with his feelings when Chu had teased them in his drunken state. When he looked at her, a warmth would flood his normally passive heart. Touya had touched a part of him that he had considered closed to the world. He had chosen to hide it, though. Choosing to hide himself behind a cheerful mask. Chu had said that Touya felt the same, Jin could only hope that it was true.  
  
He could only hope...  
  
Touya shifted in his arms, burying her face in his chest. His arms tightened their hold around her and he fell asleep with his chin on her forehead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jin yawned and opened his deep blue eyes a bit. And came face to face with a leering, grinning, ugly face.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!!!!" Jin yelled, involuntarily tightening his grip on Touya and backed away as quickly as possible.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chu and Rinku chortled, grabbing their sides, tears streaming down their faces. Wakamaru and Suzuki giggled behind them.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Jin bellowed angrily.  
  
"Maa maa... We couldn't help ourselves... HAHA... Kawaiiiii!!!" Rinku looked at them and burst out laughing again, struggling to stiffle his laughter.  
  
Chu, however, didn't have that sort of delicacy. He rolled on the ground, laughing his heart out. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Jin... What's going on?" Touya mumbled into Jin chest where the wind demon was pushing her face into. She had woken up to the screaming and the rude handling of her body.  
  
"Oh! Touya!" He loosened his hold on her and she sat up drowsily. She rubbed her eyes a bit before focusing her attention to the five men ogling at her.  
  
"Nani ka?" Touya asked blankly.  
  
"These _creeps_ just finished making fun of me." Jin mumbled grumpily.  
  
"Who said that we're through?" Chu teased  
  
"Yeah. You and Touya looked so _sweeeeeeeeet_. Wying on the fwoor together like ickle wuvbirds." Rinku made annoying little kissing sounds.  
  
"Dame!" Jin exclaimed, turning pink.  
  
"Why? You liked it." Suzuki pointed out. Jin blushed redder  
  
Touya yawned. She stood up and stretched all her limbs. Unconsciously giving a generous view of her graceful body in a very eye-popping action.  
  
Jin stared, his jaw hanging a bit. Chu and Rinku was doing the same.  
  
"What are you guys staring at me for?" Touya yawned again, before giving the three of them an irritated glare.  
  
"B-betsuni" Rinku stuttered.  
  
Touya frowned. She suddenly noticed something. "Where's my shirt?"  
  
Her light-blue shirt _was_ missing. She was only wearing her usual black, netted body-suit... which left very little to ones imagination.  
  
"Your... uh... shirt?" *She doesn't remember?*  
  
"Yes, my shirt." Touya raised an eyebrow. She spotted it over the couch and grabbed it, dusting it before putting it on. *When did I take it off?*  
  
"You don't remember?" Jin asked cautiously  
  
"Remember what?" Touya inquired suspiciously. She _did_ remember. She just faked forgetting because she was so embarrassed about what happened... She was very confused too. What did Jin feel about her? She wanted to believe that Jin could actually love her back, but she didn't want to hope then have that hope crushed to bits. She didn't want to get hurt. She felt that way too much in her life already....  
  
"Well, minna, let's go get out of this place and grab some breakfast." Wakamaru proposed. He was getting tired of staying in Chu's room. In fact, he'd rather be in his room with his beloved koi, catching up... They were going to do that already last night anyway, the ape just got in the way.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Chu bounded forwards, beating everybody to the door. On the way, Touya glanced at the digital clock. The kind that also showed the date. It was several minutes after two.  
  
Ahn?!?!?!  
  
"Guys! The match is starting already!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"What?! You sure?" Suzuki looked at the clock and ogled.  
  
"Let's hurry! If we hurry we'll manage to see the last match!" Rinku bellowed, half dragging Chu down the hall.  
  
"Wait! Where're the tickets?" Wakamaru asked, halting everybody. Everyone looked at each other. The eyes zeroed in on Chu  
  
"CHU!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What?" he started sweating.  
  
"The tickets?!?! Touya gave you the tickets!!" Rinku shreiked  
  
"She did?" Chu scratched his head.  
  
"YES!!" Everyone bellowed  
  
"Uh.. I forgot where I put it.."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Suzuki, Jin and Rinku immediately pounced on him and searched his pockets.  
  
"Hey! Hey!! Stop!! Your tickling me!" Chu tried valiantly to shake them off.  
  
"Where did you put it?!?!" Now even Wakamaru has joined the search, turning to his doll-like aspect for better access.  
  
"Where is it?" Rinku asked almost despairingly.  
  
"It must be in the room!" Jin suggested. Everybody trooped back and started a quick search.  
  
They searched _everywhere_. Pulling out drawers and cabinets, looking at every nook and cranny, even to the extent to turning up the floor boards.  
  
They couldn't find it.  
  
"WHERE THE _HELL_ DID YOU PUT IT?!?!?!" Rinku screamed, shaking Chu like a rag doll. °.°  
  
"I d-don't k-k-know!" Chu managed to stutter.  
  
"Didn't you put it in your pocket?" Touya asked  
  
"Yes, of course I did!"  
  
"Then where is it now?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Do you have a secret pocket?" Touya inquired.  
  
Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes! I do!" Chu flusteredly reached deep inside his trousers and drew out the very crumpled tickets. ¤_¤  
  
"...." ö_ö  
  
"...." ó_O  
  
"...." ¬_¬  
  
"...." Ö_Ö  
  
"YOUV'E BEEN KEEPING THE TICKETS WITH YOUR DICK?!?!?!" Rinku screamed out, and abruptly started pounding Chu in the head.  
  
"Of course not! I'm no hentai like you! I have side pockets inside my pants." Chu huffed. Everybody sighed in relief.  
  
"Let's go." Touya calmy and quietly said.  
  
Everybody nodded and headed out.  
  
They still managed to watch part of the game, atleast.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
::ogles:: What in all the four worlds was _that_ ?!?! I can't _believe_ I've been writing these things! I wan't to finish this fic already, but I don't know how to bring Jin and Touya together.  
  
Kurama: You had a _very_ good oppurtunity when they where drunk.  
  
Yukitsu: Yeah. But they'd feel so bad afterwards.  
  
Kurama: Then you'd make them forgive each other. ::shrugs::  
  
Yukistu: Maybe I should just let Jin get out of control and ravish Touya. Or I could seperate them until the time you called them for Yomi. Or I could make Touya seduce Jin. Or I could make the other four play matchmaker! Or I could make _Jin_ seduce Touya...  
  
Kurama: That'd be nice. Let Jin do all the seducing. Make sure to write a very nice lemon for the two of them, K? And a nice side-story Shiwa- Suzuki and Kurama-Hiei.  
  
Yukitsu: HENTAI!!  
  
Kurama: Thank you.  
  
Yukitsu: Maybe I should do all of them. I'll seperate them until you call for them, then the others will play match maker, then Jin will seduce Touya into seducing _him_ Then Jin will go crazy and just ravish her! Yeah! That'd work! Although that'd take about several chapters more...  
  
Kurama: Daijobu. *Yukitsu continues thinking*  
  
Yukitsu: No...  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Yukitsu: I won't do a lemon anymore.  
  
Kurama: Why not?  
  
Yukitsu: Coz it's not right, my turning Touya into a girl. I should make a yaoi lemon, if I wanted to. About Touya and Jin, I mean, not of you and Hiei.  
  
Kurama: *stares*  
  
Glossary:  
  
Betsuni - 'nothing'  
  
Daijobu - 'it's all right'  
  
Minna - 'Everyone' or 'Everybody'  
  
Tsuzuku - 'To be continued'  
  
Note - if you know Card Captor Sakura, you'd know why I had Touya smell like peach blossoms.. ^_^  
  
June 12, 2002 


	10. Chapter 10

Passions of my Heart by: Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH ain't mine. Ya hear me?! They're not mine!  
  
Dedications to my dear Tomo-chan. ¦)  
  
Also to Gorri-yesuchromosome.... You're a great gal ^^  
  
"yadda" - dialogue  
  
*yadda* - thoughts  
  
_yadda_ - emphasis  
  
YADDA - emphasis/ bold. Or maybe the character's yelling. ó_ò'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The finals of the Ankoku Bujutsukai had come and go. After the battle, the six of them had decided to seperate. Suzuki and Shiwa had decided to go back to their own territory east of Makai. Rinku and Chu were to continue training in some sort of mountain by a small village (for alchohol). Jin and Touya, however, had made up their minds to say farewell to each other.  
  
"Where are you going now, Touya?" Jin asked  
  
"I dunno. I'll just be travelling around, meditating and training. You?"  
  
"I'm going back to the Mashou Tsukai team's territory. Don't you want to come with me?" Jin inquired hopefully. Now that they were the only ones left, the territory owned by the Mashou Tsukai team was theirs' alone.  
  
"... No.... I don't think I'll be able to come back to that place for quite a while." She said truthfully. In fact, she didn't want to ever see that place again. It brought too much pain in her heart. Plus, staying with Jin would just break her more. To know that you love someone, staying with that person, but not being able to say your feelings hurt.  
  
Jin looked disappointed. "Well... if you need my help, just go there. You know where it is." he said, a bit more cheerfully. Touya just nodded.  
  
Now, she was holding a letter in her hand. She glared at that little peice of parchment and the pathetic youkai that had brought it to her.  
  
"Are you sure this is meant for me?" she snapped. The weak youkai quivered.  
  
"Hai, Touya-sama. Kurama-sama specifically told me to deliver that to you as soon as possible."  
  
She read it again. The letter contained two short but meaningful sentences.  
  
Touya,  
  
I need your help. Please follow this youkai, he will take you to where we will meet.  
  
Second in command of Gandara,  
Kurama  
  
"And where are you supposed to take me?" Touya asked a bit suspiciously.  
  
The youkai trembled even more. *Touya-sama's gaze is so cold..* He gathered his courage "I am not supposed to tell you, Touya-sama, as other youkai might be listening. Please come with me." He almost pleaded. He knew. He just knew that if he failed his master, Yomi-sama would kill him. Yomi-sama didn't allow failures in his troops.  
  
"Are there others invited?" She asked, not knowing if she would or wouldn't like to see Jin.  
  
"I don't know, Touya-sama. Kurama-sama only ordered me to come and get you." the youkai was starting to sweat.  
  
"I see. And since when did Kurama become Gandara's second-in- command?" She asked. That title had suprised her. It has only been a year and a half and he's suddenly become a second-in-command? In Gandara no less.  
  
"Almost two months ago, Touya-sama" the pathetic youkai answered.  
  
Touya became silent. She knew that Jin would be coming. She just knew. And she was happy that she was finally going to see him. But she was terrified as well. What if, during the period that they had been seperated, he had found a lover? Or his friendship for her had changed into revolt and contempt. She didn't think that she could take that from him.  
  
"Are you coming, Touya-sama?" The youkai asked fearfully. He had heard from his companions that Touya was one of the coldest 'bastards' in Makai. 'He' wouldn't care if a weak youkai like him would be executed if 'he' didn't come.  
  
"Yes." Terrified or not, Kurama still needed her help. And she owed that youko-turned-ningen her life. Not to mention her enlightenment.  
  
The youkai sighed in relief. Obviously, his companions had been wrong. Touya-sama wasn't heartless after all!  
  
"Let's go then, Touya-sama." He led the way while Touya followed, thinking all the while.  
  
~~  
  
"Touya!" Rinku waved frantically. He rushed to Touya and gave her a big hug that almost bowled her over.  
  
"Rinku! You're here too?" She allowed a smile for the kid.  
  
"Hai! Shiwa and Suzuki and Chu are here!" Rinku was a bit... hyper  
  
"I see." Touya couldn't help feeling disappointed when Jin wasn't mentioned. Rinku noticed this and grinned. He let go of Touya and stood back.  
  
Touya gasped when a pair of muscular arms enclosed her from the back. A very familiar scent invaded her senses. She twisted around to come face to face with a very desirable throat. She looked up to a pair of happy eyes.  
  
"Jin!" She looked shocked at first before her face broke to a small but happy smile.  
  
"I forgot to mention Jin!" Rinku laughed  
  
"Hi Touya! Ya miss me?" He drawled, not letting go of his bearhug  
  
Touya didn't say anything. She just smiled.  
  
"I missed YOU. You never came to visit" Jin pouted, making Touya have this intense urge to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah. I missed you too. But I was too busy to visit." She lied. In fact, she had nothing to do but to meditate and think of him.  
  
"I see..." He finally let her go. "Our territory looks great! The clouds had finally left it and it isn't so dark anymore. After this, I want you to visit!"  
  
"Our territory?" Touya echoed. "You mean the Mashou Tsukai Territory?" Jin nodded happily. "You changed it?" Jin nodded again. Touya lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry...."  
  
Jin looked shocked "Sorry?" he repeated  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai."  
  
Jin touched her shoulder. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I wasn't there to help you. You worked hard all these time to improve the territory and I wasn't there. Instead, I was wandering all over Makai doing nothing." She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell all her feelings to the whole world. But the only thing she could do is keep her face hidden and her voice in a monotone.  
  
"Touya, I don't mind. It was fun!" Jin said cheerfully, grabbing her in another hug. Touya, however, felt as if her youkai heart was about to shatter. There she was in the arms of the one she loved yet the only thing she could think about was that Jin didn't want her around after all. Jin had said that it had been fun alone. So he didn't want her presence anymore?  
  
She struggled out of his grip. She forced a small smile before walking away towards a rock protruding from the ground. She sat down, saying that she was tired and wanted to rest, keeping her face passive and her voice cold.  
  
Jin was going towards her, intending to keep her company, when Genkai came.  
  
"I see that you've all arrived. Kurama would be here tomorrow and he will be the one to explain to you why he had you come here. Till then, please follow me to your rooms." She said in her old voice. She started walking away and everybody went to follow her.  
  
She stopped in front of a door "This will be Suzuki and Wakamaru's room." she indicated slyly. The pair entered and the remaining four followed the old martial artist.  
  
Touya, meanwhile, had suddenly turned cold. She knew who she would be paired with. And instead of being elated, she felt dread.  
  
True to her thoughts, she was paired with Jin. She entered, totally missing the sly look Genkai had given the pair. Or the wink Chu had given Jin  
  
The room was fairly large and simple. The only furnishings were two futons laid near by each others' side and a desk by the far wall housing a vase of red roses. There was also a sliding door by the other side of the wall hiding the closet from view. Touya approached the closet and opened it. It was totally empty. Touya huffed and deposited the small knapsack she had on the lower space, knowing that Jin, who was much taller, would need the upper ones.  
  
She stiffened when she felt Jin approach from behind.  
  
"Eh? It's totally empty. What kind of a welcome is this?" He grumbled, reaching over Touya's head to place his own knapsack on the upper portion of the closet.  
  
After placing the bag, he abruptly turned around and headed for the futons. Touya exhaled the breathe she'd been holding.  
  
"Which one will you be sleeping in?" he asked.  
  
"Whichever. Choose." She shrugged.  
  
"Ok..." he went to the right futon. Leaving Touya with the nearest one.  
  
Touya snuggled under her covers and turned her back to Jin. She fell asleep immediately. She was tired from the long journey afterall, so she chose to ignore Jin's staring eyes on her back and went to the comforts of dreamland. Youkai do dream after all  
  
~~~~~  
  
That was lousy. Gomen, minna.  
  
Kurama: At least they're in the same room.  
  
Yukitsu: You're such a hentai! How can Hiei stand you?  
  
Hiei: Easy. Just give him everything he wants.  
  
Yukitsu: You!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yukitsu: You told everyone my secret!  
  
Hiei: Your point?  
  
Yukitsu: I hate you!  
  
Kurama: Hey! Stop bullying my baby.  
  
Yukitsu: Yeah. He's a baby all right. Same size.  
  
Hiei: Why you... *growls*  
  
Yukitsu: D'ya wanna fight? *readies to transform into the vilest of the vile*  
  
Kurama: Hey! We're here to talk about Touya and Jin!  
  
Yukitsu: That's true. Why don't I just stop writing this?  
  
Kurama: You can't!  
  
Yukitsu: And why not?  
  
Kurama: You haven't written the lemons yet!  
  
Yukitsu and Hiei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yukitsu: You have Hiei. Why don't you do your own lemon?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *blush*  
  
Yukitsu: And I told you. NO LEMONS. I'll be banned for sure!  
  
As for being OOC.... Gomen  
  
I'm no good at all. Tell me, should I just abandon this fic?  
  
Glossary:  
  
Hai - "Yes"  
  
Gomen (nasai) - "I'm sorry"  
  
June 21, 2002 


	11. Chapter 11

Passions of my Heart  
  
by: Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH ain't mine. Ya hear me?! They're not mine! I DON'T OWN THEM! I didn't even asked for permission! If you sue, you'll get NOTHING from me!  
  
Um... Yeah. Hiya all!  
  
"yadda" - dialogue  
  
*yadda* - thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis/ bold. Or maybe the characters are yelling. ó_ò'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jin mumbled something  
  
"What?" Genkai asked, a steely glint in her old but wise eyes.  
  
"Nothing" Jin replied a bit too eagerly. Actually, he had been complaining about the food that the old lady had served them. It had been a full three days since they had arrived here. Three days since Kurama explained to them the reason why they were there. And three whole days since he's had something edible to eat. Actually, it should be two, since they HAD been given great food the first day.  
  
"Hmmm? Nothing, eh?" Genkai mocked  
  
"Hai! [yes] Nothing!" Jin gave a huge, innocent grin and ravished his food hungrily. Not that the peice of rubber-like material was what anyone would call food....  
  
"Oi! Genkai-baasan! When will we get better food here?" Chu demanded, grimacing at his share of the meal.  
  
"When you manage to reach ninety thousand." Kurama answered for her. He sipped his tea quietly, hiding the smirk that had formed on his lips.  
  
"WHAT?!" Chu exclaimed "But we're just at seventy! It'll take us MONTHS to get to ninety!"  
  
"Maa maa... [calm down] It won't really take you THAT long. Plus, think of it this way. You now have a motive to train even harder." Kurama visibly grinned in his sly way.  
  
"Mou! Won't we be allowed even alchohol here?" Chu gave a childish pout that didn't quite fit his face  
  
"Of course you'll have alchohol. A bottle for the whole group every night." Genkai smirked  
  
"ONE?! You mean we'll have to share ONE measly bottle of sake EVERYnight?!" Chu cried indignantly.  
  
"Yes. You'll get ONE bottle per night until you reach ninety thousand" Kurama said. He replaced his teacup on the table and excused himself, finishing the discussion.  
  
"I'm needed at Gandara, so I'll leave you all to Genkai-baasan" he explained. Kurama headed towards the door, but before totally disappearing from their sight, he turned around and gave them a grin. "Take care of them, Genkai-baasan."  
  
"I will, Kurama. I will" Genkai assured the redhead, giving the trainees a creepy look.  
  
Touya raised her eyebrow but kept her eyes on the food. Rinku noticed her reaction and sniggered.  
  
"Well then... Ja! [bye]" Kurama gave them one last cheerful wave before leaving  
  
"Well now! As soon as you finish your food, please proceed to the training room. We will start with sparring this day." Genkai announced, standing up and going out of the room.  
  
Jin gave an exclamation of triumph. "Yes! NOW we're finally getting down to business!" He gobbled up the rest of his "breakfast" and excitedly turned to Touya "Who's going to be your partner, Tou?"  
  
Touya just shrugged, ignoring the pet name directed towards her.  
  
"Will you be MY sparring partner?" Jin asked enthusiastically, knowing that Touya would NEVER turn him down.  
  
Touya nodded a bit, sipping her tea which suspiciously tasted like last year's leftover.  
  
"Yey!" Jin grinned even wider if possible. He gave Chu a triumphant grin. Chu smirked back  
  
"I'm going there now, so if you'll all excuse me...." Touya stood up. Wakamaru and Suzuki followed her out. Jin gave one last whoop before dashing after them. The two guys left followed suit a little while later  
  
~~~  
  
"Now that you're all here, let's start the sparring." Genkai announced, standing on an elevated rock.  
  
"About time." Suzuki muttered impatiently.  
  
"Pick a sparring partner now. I want you all to spar for three hours, physically, non-stop"  
  
"Three hours?!" Rinku exclaimed. He blinked at the old teacher and tilted his head  
  
"What? you're afraid of me, Rinku-CHAN?" Chu drawled  
  
"You wish. I was just thinking that you might not be able to last THAT long against ME" Rinku retorted, raising his chin proudly.  
  
"NANI?!?! [What] Why you... I'll kick your sorry little butt before the hour is up!" the drunkard swore. He and Rinku immediately started their fight, moving so quickly that ordinary humans wouldn't see them, just feel the displacement of air their actions made.  
  
"Let's start too" Jin said, looking at an indifferent Touya. At once, Touya got into a defensive position. Just in time as Jin landed a hard punch at her crossed arms. She didn't flinch even as her feet slid backwards due to the blow. Instead, she landed a powerful kick at the redhead's leg, successfully throwing him backwards.  
  
Not another second and Jin was at her again,delivering blow after blow at her. Scarcely anything landed, but Touya was now having some difficulty delivering her own attacks. Seeing an opening, Touya immediately grabbed Jin's arm and flipped him over her head. She yelped in surprise when she was also pulled forward, Jin's free hand gripping the back of her belt to drag her with him in his fall. She fell beside her sparring partner, but before Jin could pin her to the ground, she had rolled over him and had pinned HIM instead. She straggled his waist, trapping his thighs with her calves while her own hands captured his elbows. He was totally immobile except for his head.  
  
"Oi! Since when did you learn this?" Jin exclaimed, struggling with all his might. Touya's grip, however, remained firm.  
  
"Gamma taught me this years ago. He told me to use this on physical fights, that way, I can have an advantage over any enemy. Provided, of course, that my enemy is of nearly my body size." Touya explained, keeping her grip. She didn't notice the growing tension in her partners body, nor did she notice the uneasiness he was showing  
  
"I see... well, you can let me go now." Jin blushed  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Touya inquired, forgetting to let the wind demon go.  
  
"Huh? Um... you see...." Jin stammered to get the words out  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you... noticed... our position... right... now?" Jin stammered even more, getting redder at same time.  
  
"Our... what?" Touya finally DID get a look at how their bodies stuck with each other. With a yelp, she abruptly let Jin go and scrambled away. She was red in the face, far redder than Jin.  
  
Jin sighed. "Now that that's over, let's start again, shall we?" He got into a defensive position this time, letting Touya attack him first.  
  
Touya never used that technique again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
no comment...  
  
Hiei: Baka Ningen  
  
Yukitsu: Hn. I swear, I'll never let you have even a SECOND of screen time on my fic. In fact, I'm now thinking of pairing Kurama with Yomi. How would you like THAT as my revenge?  
  
Hiei: Don't you DARE.  
  
Yukitsu: *smirks* Try me.  
  
Shinja: *comes in cautiously* Hello?  
  
Yukitsu: Shinja-chan! *hugs the poor bishie* You need something?  
  
Shinja: *gasps for air* I... was... *wheezes* just going to *turns pale* tell you the date today *gasps for air*  
  
Yukitsu: And?  
  
Shinja: *Pants* Today is *Wheeze* November 19 *turns blue* 2002 *passes out*  
  
Yukitsu: Shinja? *shakes the poor bishie*Hey! Shinja?  
  
Shinja: ..... *out cold*  
  
The characters are acting more and more like humans every chapter! Tell me! I need an idea for a REAL JinxTouya YAOI fic. Suggestions, please? 


	12. Chapter 12

Passions of my Heart  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Ano... It's been so long, ne?  
  
Anyway, umm... I don't own this, alright?  
  
" yadda " - text or dialogue of characters  
  
* yadda * - italics or character's thoughts  
  
YADDA - BOLD or emphasis  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Tou!" Jin called. No answer.  
  
"Tou!" he called even louder. Silence. Jin raised his brows and flicked his hand in front of Touya's eyes.  
  
"Ah? Nani? [What?]" Touya jerked back, startled.  
  
"I've been calling you for ages! What happened to you anyway? You don't usually blank out, you know." Jin blinked at Touya  
  
Which, of course, Touya found absolutely adorable. She stared at the red haired youkai [demon]  
  
"Oi! You're doing it again!" Jin accused, waving his hand in front of the ice youkai.  
  
"Huh? Ah.... What did you need anyway?" Touya demanded, pretending to be irritated to hide the blush that was struggling to appear on her pale cheeks. How mortifying it would be, to be caught blushing.  
  
"Nothing. I was just going to give you your sake." Jin grinned, showing a bit of his fangs in the process.  
  
"Oh..." Touya was starting to stare again. She didn't like this one bit. What happened to her resolution of forgetting her feelings for the wind demon?  
  
"Well?" Jin blinked, waiting for Touya to take the sake glass from his hands.  
  
"Oh... hai..." Touya grabbed the glass, sloshing a small bit of the sake over the rim. *Way to go, Touya. Great way to impress a man. Grab the glass like a starved goblin and spill everything* She thought, irked. Well, not really EVERYTHING. Just a small bit, but still.... How embarassing! And she sounds like a ningen! [human]  
  
"Oi! Don't spill that! We only get two glasses per night, ya know?" Chu exclaimed, enraged that Touya was taking his addiction so lightly  
  
"Hmm? Oh... sorry" the ice demoness said absentmindedly, caught in a swirl of thoughts. She played around with her sake for a bit before taking a sip. The taste of the sake burst in her mouth. If it had been a good quality kind of sake, she would have liked the moment. Unfortunately, the sake tasted like it came from last's year supplies and had gone sour. Reflexively, Touya winced.  
  
Jin laughed at the expression on Touya's face. "You didn't like it?" he smirked  
  
"No." Touya said frankly. She glared at her sake cup before downing everything in it with one gulp.  
  
Jin blinked at her. "But you just downed it!"  
  
"Why? Anything wrong with that? Or where you just expecting me to give you my share?" She bit out. Apparently, the sake tasted awful but was highly alchoholic. Downing it in a gulp had made its effects even more powerful  
  
Oh dear... it looked like she was getting drunk.  
  
And the last time she got drunk, she had ended up on the floor with Jin on top of her.  
  
"Here." Touya muttered, shoving the rest of her share to Jin "You can have this"  
  
"Hey. Where're you going?" Jin inquired while sipping some of the contents of his newly acquired sake. "And why are you all red?"  
  
"Sleep. I'm tired" Touya called back, getting even redder. In fact, she was so red that her face could put Kurama's hair or Hiei's eyes to shame.  
  
"Oh... well.... See ya later!" Jin called. Rinku hiccuped and waved at her. Suzuki and Shiwa were too busy making out to actually notice, and Chu just worshipped his sake.  
  
Touya nodded and went out of the room, trying hard not to appear like she's rushing.  
  
She went straight to the room she shared with Jin, crawled under the covers, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, try as she might, she only ended up thinking of HIM.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Tou? You still awake?" Jin whispered as he poked his head in the room. No reply  
  
"Must be sleeping..." Jin muttered silently. He got in and padded soundlessly towards his bed. He plopped down and rested his head on his arms, his face towards his bedroom companion.  
  
He sighed. Jin actually never told Touya this, but he loved her dearly. Way back before they entered that accursed tournament, in fact. Before, when he thought of her as a 'he'. The redheaded youkai had been edgy, then. He wasn't expecting himself to fall for anybody, least of all this MALE, cold, and quiet being.  
  
At least he's way past the male problem. Not that it had actually been a problem; they were youkai after all. Other youkai couldn't care less if you bedded your own brother.  
  
Maybe it had all just been a trifle unexpected. It all came to him as a shock, when he finally realized it after they lost.  
  
So... he managed to get around the fact that he loved her. He found her coldness, mysteriousness, and silence quite endearing. But how to tell her?  
  
How? When she didn't even appear to like him at all.  
  
Yes, that was what the wind youkai got from all of Touya's body language. She might have had hinting reactions towards him, but he passed them of as something not related to love at all. After all, they were youkai. Youkai don't just feel love. Especially after going through everything that the members of their team had.  
  
He remembered when they were still in the Kubukukuri Hotel. She had showed him lots of signs of affection and tenderness and love... but where did all of that go? It all just disappeared... just like that! Whoosh!  
  
True, Touya had been showing him lots of signs of love, but it had all disappeared. Now, not only was she cold, but she acted detached and it was like she despised him!  
  
Maybe he had a chance. Maybe he was just too dumb to see it. Maybe he should just ask his comrades to help him get Touya. Maybe he should just tell her everything. Maybe doing that would solve everything. Maybe it would just make it worse. Maybe... he was on his seventh 'maybe' already and he still hasn't got anything.  
  
So.. he did what a confused man could do.  
  
He slept it off. He was tired, after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dim light creeped through the cracks of the sliding window. It would have been almost perfect for sleeping in if it wasn't for the intense shaking his body was receiving.  
  
"Jin! Wake up!" Touya insisted, shaking him by his shoulder a trifle harder. She could already hear Genkai and the others forming outside at the corridor and here she was struggling to wake her partner up.  
  
"NnnnnG!" Jin groaned. He grunted, absentmindedly sweeped Touya in his arms, cuddled her, and went back to sleep.  
  
Touya blinked. She was so startled that she froze and just let him do as he pleased. Well... what he pleased unconsciously anyway.  
  
As soon as she got her wits about, she immediately struggled to get out of his grasp. All to no avail. Not only was his grip iron-like, she was hugged to tightly for her to move around much.  
  
"Touya! Jin! What's taking you so long?" she heard Genkai bark. Footsteps soon followed and she heard the sliding door open.  
  
"What the---"  
  
"Eh?" Jin mumbled, cracking his eyes open  
  
"We've been up for almost an hour already and you two are in here being all cuddly? Man! Even me and Shiwa don't get that much benefit!" Suzuki exclaimed  
  
"Wha-what?" Jin yawned again. Touya blushed beet red and burried herself even more deeply into Jin's arms. Instinctively, Jin's arms tightened around her. Apparently, the audience thought this very implying.  
  
"We're not being cuddly" Touya protested, her voice muffled by Jin's chest.  
  
"What are you doing then?" Shiwa retorted bluntly  
  
"I was waking him up when he hugged me while sleeping" Touya threw back. She struggled to get up once more, but found it easier since Jin willingly let her go, albeit a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Chu teased. Touya gave him a dirty look, bopping Jin over the head gently while she was at it. Jin just grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
"Stop with all that! Everyone at the training floor in a minute or no sake for all of you!" Genkai barked once again. She rapped her knuckles on the wall sharply, getting their attention. Everyone, even Touya, immediately rushed out.  
  
~~~~  
  
This is pointless. Almost no plot, no story, writing is bad, updating is slow, the characters are very OOC, and they're also acting dumb. What the hell is wrong with me anyway?  
  
Hiei: You're a stupid ningen, that's what  
  
Kurama: Now Hiei.... Be nice. She's a very demented fan  
  
Yukitsu: ....  
  
Shinja: Today is January 10, 2003.Cheer up, Yukitsu-chan!  
  
Yukitsu: *Aww... hugs Shinja-chan.* I don't know why I'm updating so SLOWLY eventhough I already had the tenth chapter typed out before I actually POSTED the FIRST chapter. Lazy, that's what I am.  
  
Kurama: You've been getting a lot of comments about you turning Touya into a girl, you know.  
  
Yukitsu: *Nods* Hai. I'm racking my brains now for a nice TouyaxJin yaoi plot. I'm kinda not liking Touya as a girl anymore. I belive that my gender senses decieved me that time. A cold, perhaps?  
  
Kurama: *raises an eyebrow* Now don't start liking TouyaxJin yaois more than you like KuramaxHieis.  
  
Yukitsu: Sure sure.  
  
Hiei: Stupid. 


	13. Chapter 13

Passions of my Heart  
  
by Yukitsu_Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: Yu yu aint mine. I'm just a very twisted and demented fan.  
  
" yadda " - dialogue  
  
* yadda * - italics or character thoughts  
  
YADDA - bold or emphasis  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirteen (Already?)  
  
Days passed. Rigorous training under Genkai had honed their skills well. Strict work had made them strong, worthy of the titles awaiting them.  
  
"You guys were great" Kurama praised, smiling very cheerfully. And boy does he have a good reason to smile. The six of them had just gotten past Yomi's test. The introduction had been perfect, not a single flaw.  
  
"Maybe now you'll let us drink good sake" Chu said hopefully. He gave a big expectant smile and even tried imitating a puppy. Ridiculously strange.  
  
"Of course, Chu. You guys deserve a well earned reward. How about a day off?" the redhead looked at his 'children' fondly, proud of what they had acheived. "You haven't had a tour around Gandara, ne? I'll give you the whole day off today and tomorrow. Work will start the day after."  
  
"A day off! Yay!" Rinku cheered, raising his fists and jumping around excitedly. He had never been to Gandara before, and the environment was strange to him. He couldn't wait to see everything! He grabbed Chu and dragged him off somewhere. Most probably to get lost in the great palace.  
  
"Don't get lost!" Kurama called after them. "You guys?"  
  
"We'll start by checking our rooms" Suzuki grinned, already in the process of steering Shiwa away.  
  
"Have fun!" Kurama chuckled, watching the two fighters go "And you two?" he said, rounding off on the wind and ice elementals  
  
"Saa... let's see.... What do YOU want to do, Tou?" Jin finally asked, undecided.  
  
"I'm going to rest. I'll start my day off later. You can catch Chu and Rinku, Jin. I'm sure they'll appreciate your company" Touya mumbled, faking a small yawn. She's really tired, actually. All the travelling, training, stress, and strain... it wasn't doing her health -- and nerves -- much good  
  
"Oh... I see... well.... Ja!" Jin waved and left flying off to Chu and Rinku's direction. He did look dissappointed, though, but Touya hadn't seen him.  
  
"Ne, Touya-san." Kurama started. He glanced at Jin's disappearing figure and looked at Touya  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding Jin if you love him?" he asked bluntly. Very uncharacteristic of him, mind you.  
  
"That's the point. I don't want to end up hurting anybody's feelings, Kurama-san. Especially not the both of ours" Touya said flatly, not showing her surprise. Without another word, she turned to go  
  
"You know, Touya, that was exactly what happened to me and Hiei" Kurama said thoughtfully, wanting to help the pair.  
  
"Hiei? You're lovers?" Touya blinked. She had suspected before, but only now has her suspicions been confirmed.  
  
"Ah. For the longest time now. And we started out pretty much like you two. Only we were enemies before" Kurama smiled. "You two are actually better off, you know. You started out as teammates"  
  
"But he doesn't love me back" Touya frowned a bit, the thought disturbing her and making her youkai heart throb with a dull pain.  
  
"That's what I thought too." Kurama flicked a bang off his face.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. Kurama smiled at him a bit sheepishly, reddening a little.  
  
"I got drunk, once. Then I sort of... uh... confessed. Next thing I know, I'm back in my room and waking up to his face"  
  
Touya's eyebrow rose even more.  
  
"Well... I just sort of apologized for blurting out what I did"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"He kissed me, confessed too, and that's that." Kurama said a bit hurriedly. He blushed a bit, never actually having to discuss such things with anybody.  
  
"I see.... So I just have to get drunk to be able to confess" Touya said, slightly sarcastic  
  
"Well... that's not what I meant, Touya" Kurama winced "What I meant was... you should tell him, build enough courage. I think you'll like the results" Kurama smiled, turned around, and left.  
  
Touya just stared at the fox's retreating back. *What?* If there's one thing that Touya never liked about Kurama, it was the redhead's tendency to give riddles that made her head hurt. Really now... she appreciated the gesture, but she would have liked it more if he had given a concrete statement.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ne, Chu...." Jin started, his arms behind his head. They were walking uptown, trying to look for bars where they can have a drink. There were lots around the palace, but they sold light liquor. Light, as Chu would describe it. Jin guessed that Touya would get knocked out with a few glasses if she drank there.  
  
"Hmm?" Chu mumbled, his keen nose detecting the wonderful aroma of... very strong alchohol.  
  
"Do you think I have a chance?" Jin said off handedly, staring as a pair of Makai nekos [cats] fought. The pink one, also the bigger of the two, managed to get away unscathed. Too bad for the purple one.  
  
"Of course. Just follow our plan, ne?" Chu replied absentmindedly, intent on following the direction the scent of liquor was presenting him  
  
"What plan?" Rinku questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You mean the one that we abandoned months ago? You never came up with a new one, anyway" Rinku declared disgustingly. Chu slapped the back of the boy's head in irritation.  
  
"What about you? YOU didn't contribute anything, you brat" Chu retorted, grabbing Rinku by the sruff of his shirt and shaking him around like an overused feather duster.  
  
"Atleast I don't give useless suggestions!" Rinku yelled over Chu's angry exclamations.  
  
"What?! Come back here, you!" Chu shrieked after the young youkai as he slipped off the bigger man's grasp. He was just in the process of chasing the so-called brat when Jin decided to interfere  
  
"Uh... I thought we were thinking of a plan to help my situation?"  
  
"I AM thinking!" Chu shot back over his shoulder, shaking Rinku by his ankles and making him move like a bee's tail.  
  
"And I suppose bullying Rinku like that helps?" Jin raised an eyebrow, watching as Chu shook the screaming Rinku even harder skeptically  
  
"Of course!" Chu grinned "Although a bigger victim would be nicer" he added, his grin widening a notch. He gave Rinku one last shake before tossing him to the redhead.  
  
Rinku flew through the air, his eyes whirling around in dizziness. Jin deftly caught the boy but let go as soon as he landed on Jin's arms. Rinku fell flat on his behind with a large 'OW!'  
  
"And that means?" Jin's eyebrow shot up further and his ears twitched. They were supposed to think of a way for him to be able to show Touya that he loved her. What is sparring supposed to accomplish?  
  
"Oh... nothing" Chu shrugged, abruptly changing his mind. "Anyway, why don't you just TELL her? I mean, you've tried almost everything already. Aside from that"  
  
"Tell her, hmm? Why not? Oh, maybe because she might not like me back after all and my heart will shatter like that mirror you gave that Ankoku referee?" Jin said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jin gave Chu the raspberry.  
  
"Well then! I refuse to help you with your pathetic problem with girls" Chu sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms and stalking away.  
  
"Oi! Chu! I was just kidding! Hey! Help me, will ya?" Jin called after his comrade. He blinked and pouted. Now what?  
  
"Stupid" Rinku muttered from his seat on the ground.  
  
"What?" Jin inquired absentmindedly, his ears twitching again. It wasn't all true, what he told Yusuke about his ears.... His ears twitched when he's confused too, not just when he's happy. Boy, it's been twitching a lot lately.  
  
"I said, STUPID"  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Jin agreed, nodding his head  
  
"No, I meant YOU" Rinku retorted, kicking Jin's shin.  
  
"What? How did I become the stupid one?" Jin raised an eyebrow at the kid, ignoring the kick.  
  
"Well... for once, that big alchoholic jerk is right. Why don't you just TELL her?" Rinku brushed his pant's rear and scratched his head. He glared at the redhead to stop his argument and trotted away  
  
"This is pathetic" Jin muttured, blinking after the boy. "First I take advices from Chu, and now I ask for help from a kid barely half my age. This sucks"  
  
"But if I tell her, WILL my heart shatter? Maybe not, ne?" Jin walked towards the direction the two other former Ankoku wariorrs took, muttering to himself all the while.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Uh....  
  
This is BAD.  
  
Writers Block!!!! Help!!!  
  
Hiei: Just stop writing, then  
  
Yukitsu: *narrow eyes* Remember, Hiei, I have you under the mervy of my keyboard in my OTHER ongoing fanfic. YOu may not suffer at all here, but you will THERE.  
  
Hiei: *narrows eyes* Are you threatening me?  
  
Yukitsu: What if I am? 'Bootcamp' is, after all, more readable than this. You wouldn't want Karasu getting his grimy paws on your beloved now, right?  
  
Kurama: Don't you think that you're going too far? I, for one, is not amused  
  
Yukitsu: Why don't you tell him to stop bugging me, then?  
  
Kurama: He has a mind of his own. He's not a little puppy like Jin.  
  
Yukitsu: Well... you have a point.  
  
I just noticed.. Jin X Touya fics are getting pretty popular. I hope I'm still obsolete. I haven't visited this category for months because of the crappy fics that were flooding it. I decided to take a peek, since I have nothing better to do. Seems that nothing much has changed since the last time. No offense intended, of course. I've seen lots of great fics from YYH authors. Do me a favor, will ya? If you'll review this, add the names of some authors who you think are great. I don't want to waste my time browsing and reviewing fics not up to my taste. Time is gold, after all. 


	14. Chapter 14

Passions of My Heart  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: YYH ain't mine. Nope.  
  
" yadda " - dialogue  
  
* yadda * - italics and character thoughts  
  
YADDA - bold, emphasis, and stress.  
  
If you noticed, this isn't going anywhere. I mean, the plot is moving along slowly. If you managed to read until THIS chapter, then I wish that you'll be my parents and adopt me. I have every intention of finishing this soon, even if I angst about this a lot. Just sort of... add me to your author alerts or something so you would know when I'll update this. After all, every update that I do with my other fanfics, I also update this without fail.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 (Yeah! My longest fic ever!)  
  
"Hey Touya! Why are you here?" a blond head popped up inside Touya's room and gazed at her with eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm tired, Suzuki" the Ice demon replied, not bothering to get up from her bed. It was a bedroom for one, and Touya didn't know if she should feel relieved or not.  
  
"Uh-huh, that's why you're wide awake. Why don't you come with us?" Suzuki retorted. Shiwa peered in, eyes wide and curious. The sworded fighter gazed around the room and mumbled something about it being too small for two people.  
  
"I don't think so. Where are you going, anyway?" Touya gazed at the dark, metallic ceiling blankly. Gandara was a pretty cool place, literally. You'd think that with all the buildings and other huge structures, Gandara's rooms would be stiffling hot. It wasn't, and Touya was fine with that. In fact, she hadn't needed to remove a few layers of her clothes like before. Pity, when there was no one to be embarrassed about it with anymore.  
  
"Gandara, where else?" Suzuki replied. "Celebrating. You'll come?"  
  
Touya thought for three whole seconds. "No. I'll stay here. You go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll explore later."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"We've been with each other for how many months. I think I can find your auras in a small place like this" Touya answered dully. She heard Suzuki say a goodbye and close the door. She fell asleep almost a minute later.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Touya! What are you still doing here?! You're wasting your vacation!" a voice pierced sharply through Touya's haze. She was just about to rub her eyes awake when she realized that she was being shaken awake by very familiar hands.  
  
"Jin? What is it?" she mumbled sleepily. The shaking stopped, much to her relief, and she finally managed to get her eyes to open without closing abruptly again.  
  
"You're wasting your vacation!" Jin exclaimed, adding a shake for emphasis. Touya sat up and took a deep breath.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
Jin's drunk.  
  
"How much alchoholic drinks did you take?" she asked reluctantly, knowing that Jin + Drunk = not good. Then again, this was something like what Kurama told her.  
  
"Ummmm....." Jin closed an eyes and stared at his fingers. He opened his fingers one by one as he remembered each glass.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This many" Jin said, holding up his hands with all ten fingers opened. "No... that's not right...." he immediately closed a pinky. "That's too few...." he mumbled as the ring finger immediately closed with his pinky.  
  
"Nine? And how big were the glasses?" Touya asked again. If Jin had been drinking with Chu, then they must have looked for the most alchoholic beverage there in the whole of Gandara.  
  
"Oh, they were small.... Just about this big" Jin grinned widely, showing Touya a measurement with his hands that nearly horrified her.  
  
"It's a miracle that you're still conscious, Jin. Are you sure your head isn't spinning right now?" Touya stood up and made Jin lie down on her still warm bed.  
  
"No.... Although YOU are. Why are you going around me, anyway? And the room is going with you...." Jin narrowed his eyes. "Stop that, it's making me dizzy"  
  
"I'm not moving, Jin" Touya sighed. "Just close your eyes"  
  
"No. I want to see you, even if you're not stopping." Jin held his eyes open, determined to not follow Touya's direction.  
  
"And why do you want to see me?" Touya asked, humoring the Wind fighter. She grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table, froze it, and wrapped it in a towel she got from a bedside table drawer.  
  
"Because you're so cool to the eyes, Touya. And pretty." Jin's eyes were starting to water because he refused to blink. Instead of closing it, as his eyes demanded, he gazed at Touya even more.  
  
"I see. Well, then. Put this on your forehead so I won't spin anymore." Touya placed the makeshift icepack on Jin's head and held it there when he refused to hold it. Instead, Jin grabbed Touya's hand and held it on HIS forehead.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep, Jin? You'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow, mark my words."  
  
"I'll go to sleep if you'll be my pillow" Jin mumbled. Finally giving up, his eyes blinked a few times before focusing on her again, his vision watery and blurry.  
  
"And why do you want me to be your pillow?" Touya inquired, blushing a slight bit. She didn't let the icepack go, however, and just stared at Jin uncomfortably.  
  
"Because I wuv you" Jin pouted. In a flash, with a speed that was impossible to be associated with a drunk, Jin had Touya in his arms.  
  
"What? Can you say that properly, please?" Touya gasped, the movement had caught her unawares, and she landed on Jin's side without so much a reaction. This from a fighter who has been training her alertness since she could walk.  
  
The confession hadn't been lost on her, though. She just wanted Jin to confirm it, in case she was just hearing things.  
  
"I said I love you, Tou" Jin mumbled childishly, burying his face at the crook of Touya's neck, his arms wrapped possessively around her.  
  
Touya was very happy. Very, very happy. If she had Jin's ears, they would be twitching like there was no tomorrow already.  
  
But Jin was drunk. She couldn't confess now. She was sure, however, that Jin meant every word. Right?  
  
"Umm... you're just drunk. Why don't you go to sleep, alright?"  
  
"If only you'll sleep with me" Jin said drowsily. The icepack had long fallen to the floor. Touya decided to let it stay there. In fact, Touya had frozen herself, before she realized what Jin had meant.  
  
"Oh... alright"  
  
"Yay" Jin mumbled.  
  
He was asleep in a flash.  
  
"Who's wasting her vacation now?" Touya asked herself, all smiles.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A groan.  
  
Touya cracked an eye open.  
  
Another one.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"My head is splitting in half and I don't even know why" Jin moaned, flopping around on the bed. Touya thanked all the gods that she decided that sleeping besides Jin wouldn't be good. Instead, she had plopped down on a cushioned seat near the door and did her resting there.  
  
"You got drunk, that's why"  
  
Apparently, Jin remembered. He groaned again and writhed out of the blankets that he got tangled on. Touya repressed a chuckle and stood to help.  
  
"How many did you drink? Nine large shots?" she asked casually. Jin grunted and decided to rip the blankets to shreds. Now if only he can stop his head from spinning enough to determine where the blankets started and the sheets ended.  
  
"Can't remember" Jin grunted. He stopped moving for a while, dizzy beyond belief.  
  
Touya chuckled and grabbed an end of the blanket. She tugged with one hand while she pushed Jin to a roll with the other. Jin complied happily.  
  
"You big lug, you know better than to start drinking with Chu. He doesn't stop until he's dead drunk, and you only have half his alchohol tolerance."  
  
Jin merely grunted and rolled to his stomache. Touya pulled sharply and the rest of the blanket slipped out from under her companion. Jin didn't even bother to help. Touya rolled him to his back and gave his cheek a pat.  
  
"If you can manage to sit up, I asked Kurama for something to help you with your hangover. He told me to give it to you as soon as you wake up"  
  
Jin immediately sat up, wincing as his head threatened to fall off his head. Touya took a glass of cold tea from the desk and gave it to the poor Wind Warrior. Jin took a sip and winced again. He's drank some pretty nasty stuff in that short period of training under Kurama, so he really couldn't complain about a cold, bitter tea.  
  
"What's in this, anyway?" Jin asked, wanting to test his mouth. He swore some bastard had crawled in his mouth and decided to decompose there.  
  
"Umm... fungi off Yomi's horn, moss from Chu's ass, and ground toenails from Suzuki's foot. All prepared by Shiwa's sword and Rinku's yoyos" Touya recited jokingly, gesturing for him to finish every drop.  
  
"And what did you contribute?" Jin asked, forcing himself to gulp the foul tasting liquid.  
  
"Sleep and a hell lot of my room" Touya quipped, taking the glass from an obviously better feeling Jin.  
  
"Some contribution" Jin muttered. Touya hit him upside the head, making Jin's headache come back half force  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Some contribution, huh? Who was the one who approached me while I had been resting, huh?" Touya said scathingly, not really mad.  
  
"Well...." Jin rubbed his head and winced. Standing up gingerly, he allowed Touya to help him steady his self. He was, after all, still half out. "I guess I've been a parasite"  
  
"It's no problem" Touya mumbled, making sure that Jin wasn't about fall before letting go. "It's just YOUR vacation that you wasted away, after all"  
  
Jin groaned again while his vision spun. "You didn't have to remind me. How much time do we have?"  
  
"Half a day"  
  
"That's enough!" Jin grinned painfully, walking towards the door. Touya followed him out at his invitation, glad to have some company after wasting away most of her day-off with a comatose wind demon.  
  
"And where are we going?"  
  
"To drink, of course!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yukitsu: He never learns.  
  
Hiei: Just like you  
  
Yukitsu: Shut!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: I think you wrote a very OOC me in this chapter.  
  
Yukitsu: I don't think so. Hiei was the OOC one here  
  
Kurama: But he wasn't even there....  
  
Yukitsu: That's the point  
  
August 28, 2003 


	15. Chapter 15

Passions of my Heart  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, YYH isn't mine. You're an idiot if you thought otherwise. No, that didn't come out right.... You must be mentally impaired if you thought that I can make something this great.  
  
" yadda " - dialogue  
  
* yadda * - italics or thoughts  
  
YADDA - bold, emphasis, stress  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fifteen. It's been so long, ne?  
  
"Jin, I don't think you should start drinking again" Touya warned, following the straggering redhead along the corridor. She kept track of where they were going, as it was obvious that Jin was heading the wrong way.  
  
"But we have nothing else to do" Jin cringed at the long hallway ahead of them. He blinked back his drowsiness and extreme head ache before gesturing for them to move forward.  
  
"We can just take a walk around" Touya shrugged, ignoring the fact that Jin couldn't see the action.  
  
"That would be boring"  
  
"Sparring?" Touya suggested again, not really liking the thought of getting drunk. After all, the last time she got drunk, she nearly got herself into someone else's bed.  
  
"Nah. This is DAY OFF, Touya, don't be a prude" Jin waved the idea off and stretched his arms.  
  
"Eat, then, since we'll get back to our usual diet after this break" Touya sighed as she watched her partner practically CRAWL his way through the building.  
  
"Don't want to" Jin muttered.  
  
"Listen, Jin, I'm not going to drink with you, and that's final" Touya declared impatiently. Jin turned to her, pouted, and his eyes actually went watery.  
  
"Look, why don't we look for something fun to do. Something that won't involve alchohol intake and mass murder" Touya tapped a clothed feet on the ground and stared uneasily as Jin's eyes watered. Here she was, willing to include the word FUN in her vocabulary, and Jin was still acting like a baby.  
  
"Okey. What do you want to do?" Jin grinned happily, nearly bouncing in his place, headache or not.  
  
"Umm... we should get you something to take that nasty headache away. I don't think Kurama expected something this bad of you, so I'm sure he'll have something better than that fungi tea"  
  
"You're mean, Tou" Jin scowled, following Touya as the Ice demon walked the other way.  
  
"Can't do anything about that"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"This should do the trick" Kurama murmured, balancing a large mug of another mixture of tea on one hand. Jin accepted the boiling hot liquid gratefully, and was just about to take a sip when he looked suspiciously at the other redhead.  
  
"Chu had nothing to contribute to this, right?"  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, slightly confused. At the amused look on Touya's face, the fox gave a chuckle. "Nah, of course not. Chu's in a worse state than you"  
  
"Good" Jin forced the burning liquid down his throat, anticipating for the effect of his headache disappearing.  
  
"But Suzuki sure did. He seemed kind of enthusiastic about offering his toenails" Kurama mused, pretending to think nothing of it.  
  
Jin nearly spat the medicine out when he saw Kurama chuckling. Touya, as unbelievable as it may seem, looked very amused too.  
  
"Kurama...." Jin growled  
  
"You guys still have until tomorrow morning to party, so I say you go" Kurama interrupted, holding up his hands in mock defeat.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Jin inquired, handing the mug back to its owner. Kurama took the heavy mug and placed it on the desk besides his bed. It was fortunate for Jin that Touya was good at looking for presences, so they amanged to get there to Kurama's room with no problem.  
  
"Nah. I don't want to ruin your date" Kurama waved the invite off, wrinkling his nose at the apparent thought of getting between two lovers  
  
"Kurama!" Touya exclaimed, her cheeks burning red  
  
Jin merely blinked  
  
"I was kidding, Touya" Kurama smiled. "The truth is, as much as I want to go with you guys, I still have a lot of work to do. You go on ahead."  
  
"Work, work, work. That's the only thing you EVER do, Kurama! Why, I have half the mind to go and demand that Yomi let you take a break with us" Jin ranted on, his terrible head ache obviously gone.  
  
"Jin, I appreciate you caring and all, but this is something that I have to do. What's more, I don't think Yomi will take your barging in on him very lightly" Kurama chided good humouredly.  
  
"Mou...." Jin pouted. After thinking about it for a moment, he shrugged and bounded out of the room. Touya moved to follow him, then stopped at the door.  
  
"Kurama?" Touya called. The redhead looked up from his work and tilted his head questioningly  
  
"Can you suggest something fun for us to do? I have no idea what Jin might like without including alchohol"  
  
"Sex is good" Kurama said teasingly. Touya's face reddened before she muttered something about perverts and slamming the door. Kurama shrugged behind her and returned to his paperwork.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Touya emerged from the rooming still steaming from the non-so-subtle suggestion Kurama gave. Jin gave him a glance before swooping up into the air, barely avoiding contact with the ceiling.  
  
"Ne, Touya, what are we going to do?" Jin called  
  
"I don't know. What do YOU want to do?" Touya lied. Of course, now that Kurama -- the bastard! -- brought her attention on the activities he had suggested, couldn't take her thoughts of it.  
  
"I don't think sparring will be as fun when you know that you can do something else." Jin mused thoughfully. He sat indian style while keeping afloat on the air, and pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe we can just go out and eat"  
  
"Eat? That's a good one, Jin. After all, it HAS been a while since we had something fancy to eat" Touya shrugged and followed the redhead out the building, not minding the fact that she had suggested the very same thing less than an hour ago. Jin thought his idea was good too, and zoomed through the dark hallways recklessly, barely avoiding large bumps on his head.  
  
"I saw this really cool eatery lastnight. I think they have human food there. Wanna try it out? Yukina-san can cook really good food, and she said humans have more taste than youkai" Jin babbled on, back tracking every few minutes to match paces with his friend and partner.  
  
"Let's do that then. It's not like we can do anything more with the time we have" Touya shrugged again and stretched her back as she walked.  
  
"So... where was it again?" Jin mumbled to himself when they finally exited the large building.  
  
"I do hope that you won't get us lost" Touya said wryly. She chuckled to herself as Jin debated with himself where to go. Amused, she watched as Jin's face brightened and he swooped to the left path.  
  
"Aw, Touya, you don't trust me" Jin pouted, floating high in the air, relishing the freedom he had a grasp of that he couldn't experience in Gandara's buildings.  
  
"No, it's your sense of direction that I don't trust"  
  
"YOU led us to the wrong stadium back at that Tournament" Jin pointed out. Touya raised an eyebrow and sent an icicle at Jin's direction. The redhead playfully caught it and sent it back down, making Touya grin as she slapped it away. The icicle hit the wall and lodged it self in deep.  
  
"You're in trouble Tou," Jin tsk-ed, sending himself higher. He gave Touya a lopsided grin and went off in a random direction, leaving the blue haired ice maiden running after him below.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Touya demanded, speeding her sprint when her partner got a bit carried away with his short taste of freedom.  
  
"Of course, Tou! To eat!"  
  
Touya gave another inward shrug and just went along with Jin's antics. Soon, Jin hovered around a structure just like the other structures -- tall, gloomy, and dark -- and gestured for Touya to come quickly. The building had a small "Ningenkai" sign on the very front door, and was more crowded than the other stores Touya had seen earlier.  
  
"This is it, Touya" Jin scampered over to her and started pushing her towards the entrance. Touya sighed and allowed herself to be led by the enthusiastic Jin.  
  
"You never run out of energy, do you, Jin?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
The lay out of the whole place was... different from the rest of what Touya had so far seen in Gandara. It was too comfortable, as well as friendly. Was Ningenkai like this everywhere?  
  
They were ushered by a pretty, petite little girl to a table for two against the wall, and given large menus each. Jin picked the dish the menu called 'spare ribs' while Touya opted for the more normal looking 'ramen' thing.  
  
Funny how youkai react to unknown food.  
  
"Hey, this isn't half bad" Jin grinned, chowing down the meat and cleaning the bone thoroughly. Touya nodded and took a tentaive sip, the ramen scorching hot against her tongue.  
  
"Ningens have taste. And they live different lives from us."  
  
"Heh. They can afford to spend time on eating. I wonder why Kurama never cooked much for us?"  
  
"We were in training" Touya shrugged and continued on with the ramen.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
Touya thought for a while, pursing her lips, her gaze wandering off to the window. She wrinkled her nose, shrugged, and decided to take the risk. "Hey Jin, when you were drunk, did you remember ever saying anything to me?"  
  
Apparently, he DID remember saying something VERY embarrassing to Touya. Not wanting the topic brought up so suddenly, Jin denied it.  
  
"Umm.. no"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow and shrugged her disappointment off.  
  
"I guess you didn't mean it then. Pity, I was going to say the same thing to you"  
  
"You were?" Jin was bordering on perking up and being wary.  
  
"I thought you didn't remember" Touya raised an eyebrow wryly. Jin looked sheepish, again, and merely scratched his head. Touya gave him a smile, and his heartbeat hitchd with the tension and the hope of... was this it?  
  
"Yare.... But what were you going to tell me?" Jin grinned, the corners of his mouth reaching the edge of his jaw. Touya raised her eyebrow at him again before putting her food down. She raised her body on her seat, leaned over the table, and brushed her lips against Jin's.  
  
"The same thing"  
  
Jin blinked, swiped a lick at Touya's perched mouth, and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Err... was the ending too abrupt? I'm not sure if this is the END end, but I will try to add an epilogue of sorts, or maybe a few more chapters to really end this  
  
Or something.  
  
To tell you guys the truth, I gave up on this fic after chapter 11. I just decided to continue because this HAD been my baby. I always finish what I started, even if it takes me decades to finish. *sighs*  
  
December 5, 2003  
  
P.S. I got an idea, though, for them to try develope their new found relationship. How does that sound? I feel that this will reach atleast chapter twenty, though. 


End file.
